the healer
by marvelfanficqueen
Summary: Aliza heart never had a normal life her mom was the Mayor and he father was the captain of police force. what happens when she and her best friend go see the Particle accelerator turn on and it puts her in a coma. she comes out and finds out the truth. she was saved by the league and given the choice to go back to Nanda Parbat or her true home with her true father Rip Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Let's start where it all began, my high school. My name is Angel Aliza Heart (yes thats

my name my parents were quite persistent on my name) I am a sophomore in high school I

actually go by Aliza under my parents dismay. My life was pretty normal, if normal was a word I

could even use, my mom is the Mayor of our small city in between Central City and Starling City,

called Bludhaven and my father is the captain of the Bludhaven Police Force. Sounds fun right,

wrong. So I am not exactly who friends look for in someone to hang out with, I mean having your

dad as the chief of police isn't exactly great for making friends Yeah, so making friends has

never been that easy,

Me and her have been friends for years, she's one of the few people willing to push the

limits of my father's patience. Partly because she is the daughter of my dad's partner, Mr. King.

and he has worked with my dad for 16 years Our moms happen to be best friends too, what are

the odds.. Anyways back to my not so normal, normal life. At school while in Bio Chem, myself

and Phire are talking about the new rumor of Starling City having this vigilante problem because

of this man in the hood.

"Well I think he is trying to make a change and have some positive effect on that screwed

up place" said Phire.

"Probably, but going outside the law is probably not a good idea," I said.

"Girls, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Said Mr. Tanner the

oldest and most monotone teacher in the school.

"Um... No, we were just talking about Starling City. We'll focus on the assignment." I

said with an eye roll. We were learning about new scientific fields being explored with the

particle accelerator in Central City

"Are we going to go see it?" asked Phire.

"My parents would never let me go they think it's way too dangerous." I say.

"Well, it's always better to ask for forgiveness vs asking permission or you could just tell

them its a research opportunity for class you might get a different answer." she replied,

"True, so what do you say?"

"Sure" I agreed enthusiastically.

Later that day, Sapphire and I sat our parents down to talk…

"We brought you four here to talk," I said.

"About what?" asked my mother.

"About Sapphire and I going to see the Particle Accelerator in Central City." I answered.

"No!" all four of them said in tandem.

"Its a research opportunity for school," I pleaded.

"No it is not, you're forgetting that I'm the mayor and I have to look into all the schools

especially yours and I get to clear what are reasonable research topics," said my Mom.

"Fine!" said Sapphire, " but it is really a good opportunity, they're breaking new

scientific ground."

"In doing so can result in catastrophic consequences, we don't know what will happen

when they turn that crazy machine on. If it were to explode you two could get hurt or even

worse," argued my Mom.

"Dr. Wells is a brilliant scientist it'll be fine," I retorted.

"Give us a moment to think about this," Mom said with a sigh. After about a half hour I

heard Sapphire and my get name called, we made our way back to the living room. Mr. king

started, "so even though we don't think that it's a good idea, we've decided to let you two go.

"Yes," we both squealed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"...But," he continued. "You two are going to be coming straight back after and if it looks dangerous you two get out of there as fast as you can, do you two understand?"

"Yes", we said and we rushed up to my room to talk about it.

"I can't believe they actually said yes!" I started.

"I know, see I told you Aliza."

"Actually you said we just just try our luck with sneaking out"

"So they said yes! I'm so excited for tomorrow." Phire said back.

The next day, while getting ready for school, I heard my name being called. I made my way down the stairs and standing in front of the door my parents waited.

"Yes?" I said.

"We are just going to go over this again," my Dad said.

"We already went over the particle accelerator thing twice Dad!" I stated, quite annoyed. "Yes but, I want to hear you say it, one final time," he said, waiting patiently.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "The plan is I am going to school, when school is over Sapphire and I come back here get ready, get dinner, and we finally get to leave for Central City, then we can stay for an hour or two and then we have to come back home."

"It's swell that you know it, and if anything happens call Mr. King or your father and they will have their friends at the CCPD (Central City Police Department) there in a flash," mom said.

"I know, I'll see you later." I said, heading off for school.

Later that day at school."So did your parents stop you this morning to go over the plan for tonight for the hundredth time as well."

"Yes," said Sapphire, "It's ridiculous it's just one night and it isn't even 20 miles away."

"I know, and you know our parents, they're going to try and make us bring mace or a gun or something".

"Ugh, I'm just ready to go", I said, whilst playing with my necklace on its chain. _The old thing has been hanging around my neck for as long as I can remember. My parents once told me it was given as a gift for me by a old friend of theirs, and that I shouldn't ever take the it off. _

"It has special powers." my dad used to say, but I just think he didn't want me to lose it.

"That's a really cool necklace Aliza." 'Phire said. _The necklace is a frost blue diamond, and it almost shimmered in response._

Later that day after school, as we were getting ready and just about to go, our dads came in, standing by the door. Just like we expected, they handed each one of us, a thick bottle of police grade bear mace.

"Don't forget, either of you, to take your bear mace" said Mr. king.

"Of course would of never left without it" I said with an annoyed sigh, "ready to go?" I asked Phire.

"Yeah lets hit the road!" She replied cheerfully.

As we were driving into Central City we spotted some protesters...

"How could people really be mad about somebody finally doing something that can help Central City, and maybe even the world? This technology could be life changing!" Phire said angrily.

"I don't know, but I really do think this will be an amazing thing for Central City."

"I know it will be." said Phire.

After we parked, we walked up through the crowd, and we showed our passes to security. Then we finally managed to claw our way to the front of the crowd, and waited for Wells' speech. The place was hushed whispers of an impatient and expectant crowd slowly grew in intensity until he stood at the podium, the man behind the machine Doctor Harrison Wells. The room lit up in applause with the occasional outcry from an unsettled protesters yelling about how this shouldn't happen.

"Seriously if you don't agree with this and don't like it, then don't be here!" Sapphire tried yelling into the bustling crowd.

"Thank you young lady" said . He stood on stage preparing to speak on his work. Everyone has an opinion some are more vigorous about sharing it than others. "Hello, my name is Doctor Harrison Wells, and you are witnessing history in the making. Here on this day my team of Dr. Caitlin Snow, Cisco Rommon, Ronnie Raymond and oh so many others, will show you how science can save the world. How, you may ask? Well, here you will see just how in three!", he begins counting down, and I shuffle slightly in anticipation, "Two!" He motions to the Star Labs building. "One!" All of the lights around us burst into life, lighting the building up. I felt that everything surrounding me would pave the way for new clean energy throughout the whole city.

"I knew it would work!" I cheered.

"This is so cool Aliza!" Sapphire replied.

_Quite awhile went by while was speaking about his life and how his ideas for the project unfolded. When suddenly, a strike of lightning crashed into the Earth nearby. "_Wow that was a bit close, it's probably about time we go, before the weather gets too bad. Let's head out 'Phire." I said.

We had almost made it to the car when we heard someone shout. "There's some kind of problem with the Accelerator!" I glanced back to see one of the lead scientists frantically talking to . Then something happened…


	3. Chapter 3

_A torrent of memories came flooding through my head, all I was seeing were these memories, and the smear of lights as things around me moved. It felt as if I wasn't looking through my own eyes but through someone else's'.Distant sirens were grew into an encompassing intensity, but through it all, I could hear my name being cried out, amongst countless other agonized cries. _

"Aliza, Aliza, Angel Aliza Heart wake up, stay with me, Aliza!" I tried to respond, to reassure whoever cried my name out, but I wasn't able to. I tried to move, tensing my muscles, but to no avail. I couldn't speak, and I couldn't move, I could hardly even see. More lights came, blending together in a delirious mess, eventually one came close, shining brightly into my blurred eyes.

_Flashes of voices and memories of my parents and best friend came tumbling through my jumbled head. I just layed there on what I think was the cool, hard pavement I had collapsed upon. I tried to listening to my surroundings. _

I heard best friend sobbingly begging. "Stay with me Angel. Please don't leave me, fight, stay. You can't leave, please don't leave us, fight, stay, breath, live."

Then, what had happened came rushing back. Sapphire and I were running back to the car, when the blinding flash of a lightning bolt slammed into the ground. It felt like a thousand volts of lightning came through my body while I fell to the ground while my best friend watched in horror. Hours turned into days feeling like, like I was awake, just not moving, while I could hear but not in reality I was in a shock induced coma. I heard almost everything, the cries of my family and friends, the prayers of please God don't take my daughter, everything. The crazy thing is before this happened I thought it was a myth when it was said people in a coma can hear everything. But then and there I found it was true I heard everything.

_Weeks past, weeks turned into months and I was still here, here in a coma. Hearing but not seeing. Hoping to myself that I wake up soon, as every day I hear my bestfriend and our families talking. I never knew how much one person could want to respond, want so desperately to say I am ok, I can hear you I am ok. But I can't, just silence, with eyes closed. I can't imagine what they are seeing. The look of my lifeless body covered with scratches and wires that are keeping me alive. When in my mind I feel fine, but just not knowing how to wake up. Wake up Aliza, wake up! Your family, and your best friend needs you to wake up I told myself. Nothing, why is this happening if I can hear everything why can't I just wake up. That thought that kept coming through, it felt like weeks went by every day the same visitors Mom, Dad, Sapphire and her parents, until one day I heard a new voice a very different voice. _

"Come in, I heard my dad say. Thank you for coming I know this is uncommon for you, Ra's al Ghul to leave Nanda Parbat". _Nanda Parbat? I thought who is Ra's al Ghul? Is he one of my dads old friends, I thought I have met all my parents friends._

" From the look of her body and the damage that was done by the lightning he paused and said, your daughter should have died in the accident Ra's said. There wouldn't have been anything here or realy anywhere in the world besides, Nanda Parbat that would have saved her, you know how and why she is alive."

"I know, the necklace. My father said"

"Yes the necklace I gave you when you left the League to be with your pregnant wife, has water from the Lazareth Pit. And since the day you put that necklace around the neck of your newborn daughter it had been slowly connecting to her through the years and after all this time the effects of the incident had bonded with your daughter, when it did the necklace was completely bonded with your daughter.'

"What can I do? Why won't she wake up?" my father said frustrated

"The amount of water in the necklace in the beginning would have lasted her a lifetime but with the accident, he paused and said "it is now almost completely gone said Ra's."

"But that pegs the question what happens when the water runs out my dad said."

"When that water runs out the only thing that will save her is, he paused and said the pit". "No, no that is out of the question! The consequences of the pit are way too much of a risk dad said."

" I'm sorry my friend but you only have three choices one to take her to Nanda Parbat, and somehow get more water for the necklace, two use the pit to revive her or three let her go. I'll give you and your wife time to discuss your options, you know where to find me." Ras said.

"Kc, we have to talk about this, we have to decide!"

"How can we even be thinking about this? We know we have to take her to Nanda Parbat! Angel has to go into the Lazareth pit, that is the only thing that is keeping her alive it's the only thing that will bring back our little girl! we have no choice!" Kc exclaimed.

"We have another choice! dad said."

"I am not letting her die Alex, not again!"

"I am not talking about letting her die Kc. I am saying if we can somehow get more of the Lazareth water in her necklace and she will be fine."

A frantic Kc responded," how? The water stops taking effect outside the pit, the necklace was a miracle, and when it was filled the first and only time it wasn't on her Ras dipped it in the water to fill the water and seal before it became useless. And Ra's said the second that necklace leaves her body she's dead, that is the only thing keeping her alive!"

" I know, but we can't put her in the Lazareth pit those who come out don't leave the same! It affects the soul!" Alex said.

"I don't care I can't lose her Alex I can't lose my baby." Kc yelled.

" We won't I promise, I have an idea come on" dad said as they left the room.

Meanwhile at the Leagues stay home in Starling City…

"It really is a shame what Rajul Alqalb (arabic for man of heart) is going through said Ra's. But I believe he will make the right decision". As if on cue Alex and Kc walked in acompend by league guards (the League Of Assassins take security extremely seriously even with former members). "So have you come up with a decision asked Ra's?"

"Kind of" said Alex

"what do you mean kind of" he responded.

" what I mean is I think we should try to pour the water in her necklace while she is wearing it". Alex said.

"You realize when I said that I wasn't being serious, right?" Ras responded.

"Yes but, I think it will you take the necklace while she is wearing it and dip it in the pit putting more water in it and then close it without the chain leaving her body or her body touching the pit, it could work."

Ra's paused for a moment and sighed, "ok,but how will we get her to Nanda Parbat, near the pit and, out of the hospital?"

" We will take care of it, we will meet you at the jet (League jet used to go from Nanda Parbat to other places.) in one hour."

At the hospital, Alex and Kc walk up to the front desk and said "I would like to start the filing of discharge papers for Angel Heart, Kc said" the nurse looked at her with skepticism and said,

"Um, I don't think that would be possible at this time mam."

" Well I am her mother and the Mayor Heart of Bludhaven so I say it is ok so discharge papers please, she said in a more annoyed tone."

"Again due to your daughters condition I can not release her."

"I would like to speak to the doctor" and angered Alex stated.

"Just because you are a police captain and your wife is a Mayor of a small town doesn't mean you have the justification to come and make demands the nurse said angrily."

"Ok, ok the Doctor said as he walked into the office. What seems to be the problem?"

In a more calmed tone Kc says," I am trying to file my daughters discharge papers but this women will not gave them to me."

" Well, in your daughter's case it isn't medically safe for her to leave the hospital at this time."

"We are moving her to a different hospital who has had a case like this before. Alex said."

"Well if that is the case we can discharge her he said as he handed the paper work to Kc and walked out." After the papers were handed in, Alex sent a text to his work saying Mr. King is in charge for a few days, family emergency,I will be back in a couple of days. And with there daughter in there arms they left for the plane avoiding press. When they arrived there stood Ra's Al Ghul along with his right hand man Massao Yomoshiro (Sarab) who took Alex's place after had left to be with his family.

"Massao will take your daughter on board there is medical equipment on board in case."

"Thank you this means the world to us, you know that."

"I do, and now we go. We go and save my goddaughter."

The ride there was mostly silence, after they heard what felt like the first time Ra's call ever called Aliza his goddaughter. And with Massao watching over Aliza. Ra's, Alex and myself found ourselves sitting, awaiting Nanda Parbat when I found myself remembering when this life was different. Back when Alex was a loyal member of the League Of Assassins, the right hand man of the lead of the League, when we were struggling to stay together. Back when I could have never thought almost 17 years later life would be so different.


	4. Chapter 4

17 years ago…. "Hey, I am so sorry I am late Kc."

"I know how work gets speaking of have you talked to Ra's yet?"

"No, not yet I am working on it."

"Alex! This baby is due in two months, and soon I won't be able to get back to the states because of how far along I am!"

"I know, I know, but would it be the worst thing if we have the baby in Nanda Parbat?"

"Yes, because if that happens our child will not be a U.S citizen like you and I"

"I know but, do you really think Ra's will release me?"

"Yes I do, you said he knows you have to go when our daughter comes."

"He does, but I assume he thought I would come back."

"Well you need to talk to him."

"I will he said with a sigh as he walked away then said oh by the way I told Ra's he would be the godfather he said then ran". The run turned to a walk as he spotted Ras near the garden as he walked towards him motioning to talk alone.

"So Alex said while talking to Ras. Kc would like me to talk to you", Alex said while walking.

"I know", said Ra's.

"You know?"

"Yes, of course, I have known for months what has to happen".

"And that is?"

"Rajul Alqalb you are hereby release you from your oath to the League Of Assassins, you may reclaim your previous name of Alex Heart. And in doing so you may go and be with your new family."

"Thank you, Ra's this means the world to my wife and I".

"Your welcome friend, and congratulations" said Ra's as he handed Alex a box.

"What is this?"

"This is a necklace with the power to hold a small amount of lazareth water. For your daughter in case anything happens. Please be careful with it, it is a very rare find".

"Thank you, I could never repay you".

"You have already by your service and loyalty to me and the league, now go back home, be with your family".

"This will always be my home. Thank you if you ever need anything I am just a call away". Alex said and walked away.

Back to the present….

"We are here" said the pilot. As the plane door opened Alex made the move to go and get Aliza when Massiao walked out with her in arms as for tradition. After walking inside the doors they went to the chambers. First thing that happened was Ra's went to the water, Massao following in pursuit as Alex and Kc stood by watching, hoping this would be enough. Enough to save their daughter. First hand Alex had seen the miracles the pit had done. And with those miracles also comes possible consequences that Alex had also seen. Before he had just heard the story's, the how the pit can change someone, effect there soul. Once many moons ago, he saw it with his own eyes. Ra's son, his first born was killed in a surprise attack on a mission miles away from Nanda Parbat. At a moment of weakness Ra's made the choice, took the chance to save him and he did. but the young man who went in was not the same person who came out. The pit has consequences. Every soul of every person who has ever went into the pit, leaves fragments of their soul behind. And in doing so when a new person comes in the pit, they pick up fragments of the people before. . When Ra's made the choice he made it out of a vulnerable moment. Without consideration for what might have came out of the pit. And during the ceremony he found out just that. When his son went in a minute passed, and then like a jaguar he shot up and tackled Ra's in a look of burning rage. He was back but his soul was not. It was not the son he lost. It was a soulless monster. Who in the end had died twice.

As Aliza was moved closer to the pit, Alex's nerves grew. Seeing, watching his unconscious daughter in the arms of Massaio. Watching her, unmoving, helpless was heartbreaking. The thought of the why, the who was responsible brought a sense of anger in his eyes. Harrison Wells, the creator of the Particle Accelerator, Alex couldn't help but think that he did this to my daughter with that machine from hell.. Ra's had offered to seek a personal vengeance on the man but Alex declined, he knew how it would make Aliza feel. Besides his fate was sealed that night as well. That night, because of that devil machine he would spend the rest of his days in a wheelchair. A small source of guilt ran down his spine. The same thought had kept coming through since the minute he and his wife got that call. The call that every parent fears, the call that there child was on the verge of death, being rushed to the hospital, hoping praying that when they got there they didn't see there daughter dead. The numbing feeling felt like no other from everything he witnessed in the League Of Assassins or from the 16 years of being on the force. Nothing like that phone call, nothing.

The closer and closer she went to the pit brought the more and more nerves Alex got. When Ra's called out "I will be starting would you two like to come forward". Kc took the hand of her husband and took the step, walked in belief this would work, the belief there daughter would be ok. It began with the ritual, one that Alex hadn't seen in over 17 years when this all began. As the Ra's said the traditional text Aliza was laid on the edge of the rock, her still body barely alive. The text was said Ra's stood on the rock, then kneeled and picked up the amulet like necklace without it fully leaving the unconscious body of Aliza. He put it fully in the water, opened it, let it be filled and closed it. And laid it on Aliza. He stepped down and froze waiting for a result, any real sign that this worked. _Minutes passed like hours as the room was silent it was as if everyone was holding their breath to listen for hers and then it happened._ Her eyes slowly opened she was awake.

"What's going on? Where am I?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on? Where am I?" Aliza said an alert but weak voice trying to move to sit up but stopped by Ra's.

" Lay back down child, you will only cause yourself more pain."

"Who are you? Mom, Dad what's going on?" Aliza said trying to move away from the man in doing so almost falling into the pit but was caught by Ras.

"Aliza honey calm down it's ok."

"Who is this!"

"This is a friend of mine, more of a mentor actually. Aliza this is Ra's al ghul."

"Wait, Ra's as in my godfather Ra's? Yes. I thought you said he lived in aruba?"

"You told her I live in ariba?"

"Yes, in my defense what was I going to tell her? The location of the league is a well kept secret, known to only a few."

"Since she is your daughter I will make an one time exception. He sighed and said we are in Nanda Parbat. But young lady as your father said this location is a well kept secret and I hope you understand that."

"Yeah sure, so what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Dad said.

"No not really, just that me and Sapphire went to the opening of the Particle Accelerator and then I kept hearing people but I couldn't respond or even move".

"That's because the night you and Sapphire went to see the Particle Accelerator, something happened. Something bad, sweet heart there was an accident. There was an unforeseen glitch mixed with a weather issue in the Particle Accelerator and it exploded sending off lighting all over Central City. You were hit and fell into a coma".

"A coma!" I said shocked.

"Yes, and… you almost died. You would have been dead if it wasn't for the amulet."

"What do you mean? My necklace saved my life?"

"Kind of said Ra's the necklace or amulet is one of few the one you are wearing I gave it to your parents 17 years ago when I released your"…

"Ra's I don't think it it safe for her to now about everything right now".

"I don't care about safe, I just want the truth. What happened 17 years ago? I thought that was when y ou started at the police station?" It was but before that myself and your mother lived here in Nanda Parbat."

"Why have I never even heard of a Nanda Parbat before now?"

"That is the point young one, no one hears about Nanda Parbat or the League for that matter". "League? League of what?"

"The league of assassins, Aliza". Said my father.

"What I thought that was some myth, you were the one who said it was a myth dad!" I say angrily

"I know, but you were young and curious and when you saw the book (a league oath book) I only had three choices and I chose right for you sake."

"What do you mean"?

"Anyone who finds the book or really any evidence of the leagues existence even if they are family. Under League law must be brought to Ra's Al Ghul so he can choose their fate. The choices are death, training to test to see if you can be in the league or in your case lying to you and owing a debt to Ra's. Before it was only two ways of what to do. You were the exception because of your bloodline."

"What do you mean my bloodline."

"You are the only child of the two most skilled warriors of their generation and in the league their bloodline alone set them apart from strong their parents and their parents before from the start child, were meant for greatness. And that is why I made the acception.I could have just as easily brought you in made you a part of the league. Trained you from a young vulnerable child to a skilled warrior. But I choose to let you go, give you a childhood, that you would have never known if you would have grown up here. With your parents still members of the league and your father still my right hand man. But instead I let you have a life, why do you think that is?"

"I don't know because maybe my parents wanted to leave".

"No actually, Your parents were going to stay. It was actually your mother's pregnancy that caused her leave. And that was when your mother decided she and Alex were going to the states so you could be born on american soil. I made the choose to release him and your mother from the League so they could reclaim their previous names and lives".

"What does that even mean?

"It means when I met your mother and father, they were young, brought forth by their parents and if they were approved they would be apart of an elite few known as the league of assassins."

"So you and you worked for him as assassins, wait you two are assassins?"

"Not really as assassins, I was Ra's right hand man. So I manley just attended to league business."

"And I trained new members with Talia, Ra's older daughter."

"Whatever, this is weird, when are we leaving Phire is probably freaking out."

"Probably a few days, you were just on the brink of death."

"I feel fine, I just want to go."

"I get that but this has never happened before it is best to keep you near the pit."

"Fine" I say annoyed.

" Massaio will show you were you will stay" said Ra's. As Massaio and Aliza left, the concerned look of Alex and Kc caught Ra's eye.

"What's got you two down?"

"It's close to time for the debt to come to forwishen (the debt that was made that day was when Aliza got old enough we would go and join the league) and Aliza has no interest in even being here let alone being apart of the league."

"That will change, I have felt a change in her from when you brought her to me the first time when she found the book too after the accident. There is a change, it is hard to explain but I think your daughter was affected by that Particle Accelerator much more than just putting her into a coma".

"What do you mean?"

"I think she has a power flowing within her from wearing the necklace her whole life and having it on during the Particle Accelerator explosion".

"So you think she has abilities like what's going on with some people in Central City, those metahumans. Alex paused and asked Is our daughter a metahuman?

"It is not curtin, but since there is a chance you two might have to prepare yourselves for it being a strong possibility. I have had a member of the league do some research on Central City and the dark matter problem from the Particle Accelerator has shown some people were affected and giving different abilities. So there is a chance she is one of them."

"Is there anyway to find out if she is a metahuman? Or what power she possesses?" asked KC "Apparently, there is a place in Central City that can determine whether or not she is one but I don't know that you will be happy about it…"

"Where is it?" they ask desperately

"Star labs"

"No!, they did this to her in the first place!"

"Believe me I know but that is the only place with the answer and the knowledge to help her". "What do you think?" asked Alex to Kc

"I think if they can help our daughter we should go and at least try and see what they know and if they can help her." she said.

Alex sighed and said "When are we leaving?"

"I think we should give her the day to rest then leave tomorrow morning, but stop at home first so we can check both into work. Having the Mayor leave town for a few days is not probably great for media especially in a time like this even if it is family related".

"Do you want to tell her we are going back tomorrow?"

"Yah", Kc left the room

"So what do you think? Will she be ready and willing to join the League when the time comes?" "In do time she will come and she will see. When she will come to us, no one will come to her. It will be different with her, not like how your parents brought you here then brought you to me to train as they have. From a young age I knew you and KC would fall in love and have a child that would cause you to take leave. Just as I knew the child would be different, she would not be brought up in the ways of the League as you and your wife did. Because in her mind she knows the ways and will come at a moment of what she thinks is weakness but in reality that moment will shape her destiny".

"I would ask how you know all of this but it would probably just confuse me".

"Your probably right, '_Ras laughs _'but just remember you can't push her, you have to give her time. Letting her fail and fall will be one of the hardest things you will do as a parent, so just let her come to me on her own understand?"

"I understand."

"Aliza?" Kc walked into Alizas room.

"Yeah," I say looking up from my book.

"well I thought i'd let you know we will be leaving tomorrow morning." Oh ok, it will be good to see Sapphire agein, how long exactly has it been since the accident?"

"I don't think you really want to know."

"Mom,it's fine I'm fine, I want to know."

"Almost six months."

"Six months!"

"Yes, and it would have been a lot longer, she _sighed_ and said maybe even forever if Ra's hadn't came."

"What do you mean forever?"

"Honey you weren't just close to death, you were almost dead, and you would have been dead if it wasn't for…"

"The necklace again? I sighed.

"Not just the necklace, the day your father was released Ra's gave your father and I the only thing in the world besides the rocks of the pit that can hold lazareth pit water, and keep the power it possess."

"And what power is that?"  
"The power of healing".

"So without the necklace I would be…" she cut me off and said,

"you can't think like that."

"But it's true without the necklace I would have been dead, I paused and asked how long would I have made it if I didn't have the necklace?"

"The doctor said the moment the lightning hit your body at your age should have killed you instantly, nothing would have saved you besides the pit. They tried to take the necklace off during surgery but we told them they couldn't. That was your only true chance of survival."

" If the lazareth water is so powerful why didn't heal me instantly, why did it take me six months to wake up?"

"Because the water in the necklace would have normally lasted a lifetime but because of how severely the lightning affected you. It drained almost completely to stabilize you and keep you alive."

"And it was running out, and if it were to have ran out. I would have died."

"Yes, so your dad got a hold or Ra's and we decided it would be best to take you to Nanda Parbat and fill up your necklace."

"How? If you couldn't take it off me?" "You were laid on the bed of the rock and Ra's went round it and put water in the necklace. And that is what woke you up."

"And to think I thought life back home was weird with a Mom that is the Mayor and Dad who is the chief of police." She smiled and said get some rest.

"Thank you for everything Ra's. everything." dad said while shaking his hand

"Your welcome, I know this is an emotional time but this doesn't change the fact she still can't ever know."he responded, safe travels.

_As we landed in Central City to get into the car a since of normal came around or at least what passed for normal for me before all this. Reporters,_ "Mayor Heart, Mayor Heart, how do you feel having your daughter out of the coma?"

"Where did you go?" Another reporter asked

"We our so happy to have our daughter home and safe and the location of the doctor we went to is confidential and if you don't mind we would like to take our daughter home."

"Let them through, let them through, vultures."

"Officer King, what is your reaction to this, your daughter being best friends with a girl who was struck" by lightning?"

"The Hearts have no comment right now, come on." Officer King led them in the car and closed the door. "Sorry about that people have no respect for privacy".

"It's fine Max, being a police chief and having my wife be a Mayor, privacy isn't something we have a lot of but thank you".

"No problem, how are you feeling Aliza? You gave everyone quite a scare."

"I feel fine, it's just all a bit weird. I really didn't feel gone for that long but I am excited to see Sapphire and go back to what passes for normal in my life, speaking of where is she?"

"She is at school, but I texted her and told her, she will come over after school."

"Speaking of school said dad, I think you should hold off on school for a few days."

"I am already six months behind." I stated

"They froze your grades because of the accident and since you are passing they said you are fine just wait at least until monday"

"Fine" I said.

Later that day Aliza heard a knock on the door and raced downstairs and opened the door. "Phire!"

"Aliza oh my gosh! I am so happy you are ok!"

"I know everything has been so crazy the past few days. Come in, ok so what has been going on."

"Well besides freaking out about weather or not you are ok, school and netflix and that's pretty much it. What about you where did you go? Do you know? How are you ok?"

"Woah slow down, I said. I don't fully know, and I guess whatever they had was strong enough to wake me up from a six month coma."

"They told you six months?"

"Yah, it wasn't six months". I asked

"It was close but it was closer to seven." she said

"What!"

"Yeah, but your ok."

"It's just crazy I was out for so long."

"Yeah, school has been no fun without you."

"I bet, so what else has been going on? How's after the explosion?"

"Besides almost being sued by your parents, the P.A left him paralyzed from the waist down. Other than that he's fine."

"Woah was it the lighting?"

"Kind of, it was a effect of the P.A. There was some wiring thing went really bad. He's fine though, he got released from the hospital like five months ago. It's crazy how much it affected Central City."

"My parents are saying it caused these powers to come for some people there like metahumans or something. It seems pretty awesome."

"No it doesn't, Dad said as he, Mom, and Mr. and Mrs. king came walking in. A lot of them are dangerous and not good people".

"But some are, I said. You can't judge a book by the cover, or in this case a meta by their powers."

"I agree Sapphire said."

"They are still dangers one just the other day used his powers to rob a bank in Central City. And because of that the CCPD are asking for help from our force as well as the SCPD's (Star City Police Department) so we are going to Central City."

"When will you get back?" I said

"Aliza, when I say we I don't just mean myself, Max and our officers. I mean you, your mother, Sapphire, and ."

"why do we all have to go this is one assignment not even that far away?".

"The reason is it is not actually just a short mission. We will be staying for a few months until the meta problem is taking care of and your mother and will be mainly doing business in the city."

"Ugg this is so dumb I just got back."

"I know but we all have to go pack."

"Fine"

"I knew this would be a bad idea Alex."

"It will be fine she didn't expect anything and I have everything ready for tomorrow."

"Are you sure Star Labs will even be able to help."

"Yes, if what Ra's said is true and it always is, if we don't find out now and she is a meta she could end up hurting herself or someone else and we would have no way to help her."

"And what if she is, what happens if she is a meta? Are we really going to lock up our own daughter?"

"Of course not, because most of the metals were criminals and thieves before getting powers and after just same person but with new abilities. Are daughter no matter what has always been and always will be a good person. I just hope this works."


	6. Chapter 6

"are we not training in star city?" I asked

"No we are going back to Nanda Parbat my goddaughter."

After we agreed to train the days felt like hours after we said goodbye to our families. But only mine knew the truth. As for Sapphires family they thought we were going on a summer trip to India to help out with a outreach program, but in reality we were going to train, to live, and to learn. Learn from the best, and learn how to defend and protect. Nanda Parbat is what changed us, taught us to be elite warriors. Day one went something like this- we landed and before we even got out of the plane Ras got started with our best skills for Sapphire swords, knives,and staffs. For me besides the healing, hand to hand combat, M.M.A, knifes (throwing stars), boa staff, and swords (the benefits of having a police officer/and apparent former assassin as a dad). After we stepped off the plane we begun, with hand to hand combat and have moved forward since. Training went on every day 10 hours a day. We learned we trained but most of all we progressed.

In training we were put to the test daily, for me, I learned not to rely on my necklace as the source of my powers but my surroundings I learned how to use them to my after daily test of progression on skill sets and learning how to handle different weapons. The ones we learned together were swords, staffs, the bow and arrow (one of the leagues weapons of choice the sword being the other one),types of knives (knifes for Sapphire and throwing stars for me), as well as hand to hand combat. But what we learned differently was, for me, I started to learn how to control my power and abilities as well as learn to control motion in a fight. For Sapphire she focuses on weapons and hand to hand combat. But when we come together to train in weapons or combat or go against other members of the league (we started training with beginners and in the past few weeks we as a team have been going against stronger opponents) and we were told we would start preparing for a couple of the stronger members of the league soon for practice. And ovesily not to the death like the traditional fight for the title of Ra's. (a old tradition last used over 500 years ago when Damien Darhk faced Ra's for power over the league). For us it is used to test league material and rank, in combat.

As we get closer to the competition, training became more rigorous. Which I enjoyed, I liked the fact that we got to train and in the process slowly become apart of something that was good. As Sapphire and I were training, and talking about a mission we had just went on. A guard started to walk up to us (ukeo I believe) and say's "all pre members are to report too Ras chambers now. " he walks away.

"That was weird let's go I guess" I said. When Sapphire and I walked in to Ra's chambers we stopped in our tracks. His chambers were close to full along with every premember (pre member meaning born with family in the league and either given a shot because of that or chosen by Ra's or both. In my case I am both in Sapphires she was chosen.) As well as Nyssa (Ras daughter) and Massaio. I looked in Massaio's eyes, something happened, something the league didn't expect, something bad.

"What happened?" I asked Massaio. He responded with,

"Betrayal, betrayal happened." he said in a disgusted tone. 'Who would ever betray Ra's Al Ghul I thought to myself, he is one of the most feared men in the world, and those who don't fear him don't know him. He has managed to be a ghost to the world like the league. Those who know, know for a purpose'.

" Who would ever betray you father?" said Nyssa his daughter and future air.

He paused and said "One of you", motioning to the crowd around us. 'Every face turn from a red coloration to stone cold in fear'.

"There was no doubt that my sources would know instantly, he paused then said though the deed was still done. One of you went to a not so known crime lord in Star City (good at covering his tracks) who ran the Scorpions, among other groups, now part of the quadrant, and he runs star city crime. And one of you went to him and requested his and his teams help in infiltrating our base in Star City in secret.

"But what you all don't know is he has been under investigation as a potential ally for the league by two of my elite younger members (Sapphire and I, we were told in confidence and asked to keep this from everyone and only talk to Ra's) who shall not be named by league code of silence. So who is the man one of you thought could take down my base in Star City? Why was he under League investigation? Well first his name is Ricardo diaz known by most as The Dragon. He was under league investigation because he and his partner known as the Black Siren were potential candidates to be a new kind of asset to the league, both have unique abilities both in fighting, weapons, and a secret talent. The girl a sonic cry, the man doesn't feel pain as a normal man would. And that became of great interest to me so I sent the two to observe and take note. Imagine my surprise when said someone from the league had already come to him a week before asking for his help and lucky for us like I does not like traitors. And when my two informants informed him of the opportunity deal and the money that comes with it. He and his partner took their temporary leave from Star City too join us today."

'Ras motions too the shaded hall behind him as two people emerged one a man with short hair and a dragon tattoo on his neck that looked like it lead to his back, with a strong look about him, next a women with the face of a girl we used to know, Laurel Lance but instead of long blond hair similar to her sisters she had short black hair, Sapphire and I found out it was Laurel from earth two that now resides here. I look to Nyssa as I see her fight the confusion of knowing her face but not knowing her as a new person, her earth one counterpart was the sister of Nyssa first love Ta-er al-Usfar also known as the Canary Sarah Lance who was released from the league and is now captain of something called the waverider. Nyssa left shortly after she looked lost in thought of the girl Nyssa knew is not the girl she saw before her.

While Ras welcomed the two outsiders, as I look around and out from the corner of my eye I see something. Aro a young man who I have gotten to know in the recent months. He came to the league much like I did by being a descendant of a known member of the league he came about 9 months after I did (Sapphire and I have been here since before summer of last year and have stayed Sapphire ocasinaly going back to Bludhaven to visit her family who in the end had to be told after they called the outreach center we were supposedly at and found we were never there. So when they heard they had fear there daughter was taken. My family knowing the situation told them and now they all come down once in while. Know that we have trained and grew we decided to spend the rest of junior year and senior year until the last few months then go back for graduation so we do school work in Nanda Parbat as an 'abroad program' as far as our school is concerned) he has always been a beautiful, shy, and strong person. Ras had paired us for a few missions when Sapphire was home or he wanted a switch up. His skill in the field was good but behind his eyes I always saw something. He was trying to make a subtle exit as Ras was distracted with his company. I knew what was going on and even though it felt wrong to tell Ras I knew it was what had to be done, if he had nothing to hide he wouldn't try to run. I now worry, what if he does.

He had a few minutes until he was gone (he was in the middle of the crowd) maybe five. So I did what any loyal member of the league would do I walked to Ras (I was close to him from where I was) and motioned that we need to talk. He responded with "go head young one". I sighed in response because he knew I ment alone and not in the presence of the two people I helped stalk for close to a month. And then I slightly turned to see Aro closer to the door and said

"Aro is attempting to slip out while you were talking I saw him heading for the door and thought I should inform you. If he has nothing to hide why would he flee am I correct?"

"You are my dear." As Ras yells out to the guards on the outside in arabic "close the doors no one is leaving without my say". And then the doors slammed shut. I saw the prue look of fear in the eyes of Aro, a sense of guilt filled by heart and apparently my eyes. Ras then looked at me and said "you did the right thing you noticed what was going on long before my men did. And in doing so you followed League code." And the man then spoke

"he's right you know there's no room for guilt in this line of work especially guilt for a traitor." I nodded in agreement as Ras motioned for me to be at his side and told Massaio quietly in arabic to go get the traitor.

"So it was Aro who went to ? I asked a little hurt by the betrayal.

Yes, and you can call me The Dragon. He said

Or Ricardo said the women smirking, I'm Laurel she said. As Massaio returned with Aro's arm held titly in his grip. Sapphire gave me a concerning look from the crowd (the look of guilt as I had). As everyone turned and I stood straight holding a strong face as I gave Ras the yes to the ID of the man and started to walk back when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see my godfather, he then said "where are you going." "I assumed you just needed my ID of who I saw trying to leave." "

I did but you have been useful to me more today than anyone here in recent months and I request you be at my right side for the reminder of the meeting as your father once was. I nodded and my took place, the place that my father once had.

As everyone in the room including Sapphire watched as I stood in what normally would be Massios spot Ras then he begun. "So as I said at the opening of this meeting there is a traitor among us. One that wasn't planning to own up to his crimes, and attempted to flee. And would have succeeded if it wasn't for the watchful eye of my goddaughter" (of course he told everyone I was basically a snitch).

"How could you Aliza! I thought we were friends!" Aro said.

"How could I? How could you push me into doing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You tried to run, innocent people don't run."

Did it occur to you that I wasn't innocent he said angrily.

"Yes, it did but league law states guilty or not you must stand plead your case and own up to it not run like a coward (I say motionless).

"Screw league law! How was I supposed to know my plan was going to fail and the dumb Dragon over there was going to join up with Ras!" At that moment a very annoyed Diaz moved forward but I sidestepped and blocked him and said

"you shouldn't have had a plan to take the Star City headquarters in the first place you had no reason or right to even think about betraying Ras and the league in the first place. The league gave you a home, a purpose and you betrayed all of us, your here because you put yourself in this situation not because I saw you trying to leave."

"And your here because your Ra's al ghul's goddaughter you'd have no skill or worth if it wasn't for him you would be-"

" ENOUGH!" Said Ras "take him away he will pay for his crimes"

"That's where you're wrong I demand a trial by combat to face my accuser. I want to fight Aliza." he said with a venomous look, that shy, skilled guy I met was a compleat act and I fell for it.

The room froze in shock as Ras looked extremely annoyed then went to a smirk and said "that is where you are wrong young man. League law does say you get to fight your accuser but it also says that person can choose their champion to fight. And while on that note Aliza wasn't your accuser. The man who told me your plan was. And he's here now 'motioning to Ricardo Diaz'."

"She accused me of trying to leave I still choose her to fight".

"If that's the case then it is up to miss Heart to decide if she will fight you or choose a champion to fight on her behave, now take him away". And Massiao did. Ras dismissed everyone leaving him, myself, Ricardo, Laurel, and Sapphire. And then Sapphire turned to give me a worried look and spoke

"are you going to fight him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I said.

"Because he's not afraid to kill you, and you are not a killer" In trial by combat it only ends one of two ways your opponent dies, or gives up.

"Im well aware, and that is what will make his defeat even better the look on his face when he finds out I am not what I seem everyone sees me as small ,fragile, weak, but in reality I am strong, powerful, and a force to be reckoned with." I say as I start to walk toward the weapons vault when i'm stopped Ras

"I appreciate your passion and will to uphold the name of the league but I feel like this would be a good opportunity to see what can do."

"And I respect that but I feel like this is my fight."

"Why don't you two fight and the last one standing fights the kid said Laurel."

"Or you and Sapphire can work with them and show them more of the league style of fighting so is prepared". I knew that basically meant he was telling me not asking me so I signed and agreed. "Good you start before dawn."

Dawn for us was apparently different then dawn in Star City. Yes, I have been there but I have adjusted to 'league time'. And while Sapphire and I waited we realized they thought dawn ment past 7 or 8. No, league dawn is at five in the morning. So I sent Sapphire to wake them, and soon after two grogey looking people emerged following Sapphire. And then Laurel spoke first saying "what on earth are we doing up at five in the freaking morning she said annoyed".

"We agreed to train before dawn and you were not here".

"Dawn is like 8 in Star City!

"And here dawn is five in the morning and before dawn means 4:30 or 4:45 so are you ready to get started?"

"I guess we are said Diaz." So we begun with basic movement commonly used in league battle. Diaz picked it up relatively quickly while Laurel learned at a slower pace which frustrated her.

"Why am I learning this Ricardo is the one fighting!" she exclaimed.

"Because you are both assets of the league. And here we learn to not put all are trust in our weapons or gifts our case. Or even both we have to trust ourselves and not just the materials and weapons in our arsenals you have to rely on yourself and your environment."

"What did you mean when you said our gifts? Are you a meta or something?"

"That is a complicated story that can wait until after training or never either one. Let's get back to it. Diaz your with me, Laurel your with Sapphire. Then we come back together and train more in a hour or so."

As Sapphire and Laurel walk away, Daiz turns to me and said "so are you a meta?" annoyed I respond

"Again it's complicated and were training."  
"So yah," I roll my eyes and say

"show me the sword technique I showed you this morning". He sighed and did his attempt. Honestly not bad, it usually takes an average member of the league a few days to get the move perfect and to get it as effortlessly as Diaz had it would take even longer. So I said,

"not bad but your right foot fell out a bit at the last part."

"Oh" he said.

"But, the crazy thing is when I have previously taught pre members of the league before it has taken three times this long, you almost got it completely in hours, for a lot of pre members and members it takes them days."

" Really?"

"Yah, you do have a lot of skill especially in knifes, swords, and combat."

"I agree", said Ras standing across the courtyard.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" I said.

"I know, but I do agree with you that come a long way in such little time. Even with his past experiences, he has already surpassed some of our members and even some of our older descendants".

"Descendents?" he asked

"Some of the members of the league have come here from their parents being former members of the league but they only hear about the league if they are chosen by Ras".

"True, but some descendants prove to be better than their past relatives and some prove to be less skilled. Aliza however has proven to be valuable to the league even as a pre member."

"About that what does that mean?" Asked Diaz.

"Pre member meaning born with family previously in the league and with that you are proving yourself enough to be chosen by Ra's or in other cases because of the fact Ras has people all over the world, if you become of interest to the league (I motion to Diaz) Ras will scout you and if you are what the scouts say you are you are made an offer. So you are a premember until Ras brings you up to a full member of the league and then you are given a new league name. For the league it's like being reborn with the your own mark. For Ras the mark of the demons head.

As Ras, and I stood talking with Ricardo, Laurel and Sapphire came back and Ras spoke first saying, "I like the progress I have seen. Before I stopped here I looked into the progress of you two (Phire and Laurel). And because I believe this match is a perfect way to show it so on behalf of Alizas and her family I say Ricardo will face Aro."

"What do you mean? Asked Sapphire. Aliza wanted to fight him, isn't her choice?"

Yes, but it is also her family's I contacted her father and mother and asked what they though." "Why?" I asked.

"Because being here and going out on missions is one thing but a trial by combat is something completely different. If you get hurt beyond what your necklace can endure the only way you would survive is the pit, and that is not a option."

"What do you mean he?" asked and looked at my necklace

"Alizas necklace contains Lazareth pit water and about a year and a half ago it saved her life." "And now I am fine and I haven't relied on my necklace in a long time, you taught me not to rely on it I can fight and defeat Aro I have been training for a trial by combat for months".

" I know but I want to see Diaz do this and we can see how well he fits in the inner circle of the league." I nod and walk away annoyed as Sapphire follows.

As I get to my corters (Sapphires next to mine) with Phire right behind me I say, "this is so annoying!" She shuts the door and says

"I know, you can beat him".

"I know I can, I have worked with him. Helped trained him, and been in the field with him. I know his moves, I helped him perfect some of them. Fighting him would be nothing for me. And now he wins."

"What do you mean? There is no way he beats Diaz."

"Of course he is going to lose to Diaz but in fighting him and not me he wins in spite. He is going to make it known that I didn't fight him and he is going to say I wouldn't fight him because I can't beat him."

"You know you can and so does Ras. Are you sure this is all about the fight and not a little about what happened."

"You know I don't care about that."

"Well two months ago he did ask you out".

"And I said no, we all needed to focus on training."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well by now Ras is probably about to have Massaio tell Aro the news and I am going to go and ask if it can be me" 'I say as I walk out of the room and back to the chambers'.

I came and heard Ras and Massaio talking about Aro, and I say "I'll tell him."

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell Aro I will not be fighting him Diaz will. I know it's custom to inform them." He sighed and nodded to me and then Massaio. 'I start to walk out when I hear footsteps behind me and I say' "alone Massaio". I walk out and go walk down to the dungeon to see him. Guards stationed in front of his cell as I tell them to take a walk, we need to talk.

"I don't think you ca-"

"It was approved by Ras". They nod and walk away. "Hello Aro".

"So have come to tell me you will fight?"

"No I have come to inform you I have chosen my own champion to fight you. Ricardo Diaz or as you so kindly called him the dumb Dragon."

"No you have to fight me!"

"I don't actually if you cared about the league at all you would have care enough to learn all of our laws."

"Our laws? You are not a full member you are only here because you are Ras goddaughter!"

"Is that so, because I thought I was here to inform you of your fight status per league code."

"Did Ras put you up to this? Tell you he wants Diaz to fight to 'test his league material'".

"I am doing this because a fight with you is too easy I know you, I helped teach you, in doing that you became predictable to me and now you are not on my level, prepare yourself your trail is in 5 days goodbye." I said while walking away, hearing some choice words while on my way out.

"So how'd it go?" asked Sapphire,

"fine, I told him who he would be fighting, he told me I am only here because of Ras and that I am not a real member of the league. So predictable."

"You ok?"

"Yeah people like him have no place here, I do."

"I agree, (does he ever knock I thought) said Ras walking in followed by Massiao, Diaz, and Laurel. And that is why I have come. The league has been notified of a target. Aros partner who goes by the name Alec peirce was last spotted in Star City, before that Central city, so my sources say Bludhaven is next I am sending you, Sapphire, Ricardo, and Black Siren there to apprehend the target and bring him back to me alive. Do you agree to the mission?"

"Yes, I said and looked at Sapphire as she nods. I guess we are going home," I said.

"Not exactly" said Massiao.

"What do you mean? When you go to Bludhaven you need to be a ghost, no one can know you both are home. The league can't afford the media catching wind of the daughter of a Mayor and a police captain, he looks at Sapphire and said or a daughter of a deputy mayor and police officer apprehending a criminal and taking him out of the country. Let alone knowing your involvement with the league that to the world is just another myth."

"I understand that but both our parents know about the league so why can't they know?" "Because this mission is off the books we can't run the risk of Argus finding out and getting to him first. So like Massaio said no one outside this room knows," we nod and disperse.

With only Sapphire and I remaning I say "so this will be interesting."

"Yeah, when we get sent into the field it's usually a group or just recon, or to look into a new recruit for the league, never to apprehend and take someone back to Nanda Parbat as prisoner. Speaking of have you ever known Ras to take prisoner. Normally other members are ordered to kill when given the chance. Most likely it's to get answers"

"yeah. I guess see you tomorrow i'm going to prep for the mission",

"same see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

As she walked out the door, I walked to the other side of my room and opened my closet. Grabbed my mission bag and started to pack. After I put clothes (mainly league clothing and gear) in, I push the clothing aside to reveal a locked compartment I take out the key and open it. And start packing some of my weapons (some I keep on me some wait until I arrive at our base). I start with my bo staff, then sword and back up sword, and finally for now my verity of throwing stars (my weapon of choice in a weapons fight). As I move one (my first to be exact) through my fingers looking at it, admiring it. Thinking about when I first got it when I was 8 from my dad he said it was from an old friend. Know I now it was Ras. As I look at it I hear footsteps behind me I stay in place until the right moment and then with my long star in hand I turn in one swift motion, pointing the star at the base of the intruders neck and see its Laurel I lower my weapon and say "probably not the best idea to try and sneak up on a girl in front of a personal weapons vault, speaking of I heard your footsteps from the door, probably work on stealth" I said.

"Noted she said. Ricardo picks up on stuff like that too, speaking of we wanted to talk to you 'she motions outside to Ricardo' come in."

"So, the mission, he said. From the looks of it you have your weapons covered. Not completely,"

"You could say that I have two fail safe bags one in Star city and one in Bludhaven. So if something happens and we need more I have them. Fair warning I mainly have knifes, and throwing stars, so if that's not your forte…"

"actually that's one of the reasons we came to talk to you."

"Ok, go ahead".

"So she said, we both are more experienced in knifes and guns, and Laurel mainly relies on her sonic cry. Our field experience in Star City is vastly different then here, there is mainly gun and arrow fights so we wanted to know…"

"if I can go over league weapon training with you?"

"Yes, and no she said. What we meant was could you go over how the league compleats a mission, and how to use throwing stars she said."

"Sure, want to go now?"

"Yeah".

In the courtyard as Phire and I stand with Diaz and Laurel we start going over basic mission training. "The league's best defence at the start is the element of surprise, and silence. We are known as ghost to the outside world, and we have to keep it that way." They nod, and Laurel says

"so how do we go in, take him, without being noticed. And if we can't be noticed why bring weapons, knifes, swords, throwing stars, guns, they can all be traced."

"Guns yes, league weapons no. We make our weapons out of a untraceable aloy, and any we don't make we make sure it's used by gangs and their members where we go."

"To cast blame on the gangs and not the league?

"Exactly,"

"smart."

"And if this wasn't a mission where we needed him alive, we would inject them with viper venom, the death of choice in the league. Very quick and virtually untraceable because it starts to lose effect as it leaves the fangs of the viper. But that's not the case. What I think we should do is apprehend him in the face of darkness get in and out, use weapons if necessary and after mess up the room like a gang would."

"Face of darkness? Middle of the night, said Phire."

"Oh." she said

"Yeah, and if you need a quick escape, 'Phire throws a black bag too Laurel and one to Diaz' these are your best bet."

"What are they?"

"Miniature smoke bombs," says Phire.

"Do they actually work?" Asked Diaz.

"Yep", I say as I throw one down and go (the courtyard is right next to a forest where we keep watch), and disappear into the trees before they even know it 'to distracted by the smoke'. I watch from the platform of a tree yards away as the smoke clears. Sapphire standing there calm as Laurel and Diaz look around visibly confused.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Quick escape league style" I say smiling as they continue to look around. Sapphire gives them a second before pointing to my location. I wave, and turn and seconds later I arrive back to the others. As they look at their bags in ah, and Laurel says

"Well these will come in handy" I nod and say

"so shall we begin."

I hand out 5 throwing stars each to Ricardo and Laurel, with Phire already having her own. I begin, "so the goal with these is close to the same with knives, have a good grip on the side, have a target aim, and throw with the force you need. Like this," I throw an apple to Phire, as she holds it about 4 inches from the side of her head, I look, aim, and throw. As the throwing star makes contact with the apple it flies out of her hand and perfectly on the wooden target that was set up. The whole process taking less than 35 seconds. Then I turn and look at Ricardo, and Laurel and say "that is the process of using a throwing star as you saw it's very similar to throwing a knife, the main difference is size, weight, and shape. And shape wize there are different kinds of throwing stars, one that looks like a two sided knife but with a different shape and slightly curved. So do you two want to try?"

"Um sure." she said Phire and I go set up four targets, and I repeat the process saying "look, aim, and throw." Diaz stepped up looked at the target paused and through the star and almost perfectly hit the target. Laurel did the same and was close to Diaz in accuracy. Sapphire looked at me surprised and said

"that was close to perfect."

"Knives have always been one of our specialty's the only thing different are the shape and size." I walk over to a box that contains varieties of throwing stars and shuriken. And pick up two black rolls of hun shutkens (knife like throwing stars) and walk over and hand them one each and say

"these will help with that. They are called bo shuriken".

"Perfect they respond."

After half an hour of practicing and working on mission prep we are interrupted by Ras. He walks up Massiao at his side and says a lot of progress has been made.

"Your ready, go, bring me the traitor and return to Nanda Parbat in no less than four days." Sapphire and I nod while Ricardo and Laurel look confused. Diaz says

"you want us to go to another country find a guy and be back in four days? It takes that long to get through customs not to mention we are on Argus watch we will never make it in the country."

"That is why you four will take the jet, the pilot will take you to a private airfield outside of Bludhaven and you will go from there." We all nod and Ras and Massaio go. I am the first to speak as I say, "so is everyone clear of the ambush plan when we arrive in Bludhaven?"

"Yes," they say and then I respond with,

"we prepare are gear tonight, I turn and say if you need more bo shuriken or other kinds of weapons I recommend getting them now and packing them we leave at dark". I start to walk away when Sapphire says "dark being eleven tonight, she sometimes forgets not everyone knows league time frames", still walking I say

"yep,go finish packing."

While in my room I double check my gear adding in extra in case like I always do when I hear a knock at my door. I turn and open it to see Ras. a move to the side to let him in. He comes and says "are you all packed for your mission?"

"Yes,"

"that's good, so how did weapons training go with Laurel, Diaz, and Sapphire?" I look at him and say

"Fine" 'knowing he probably had Massaio follow us'. He smiles and says

"it's funny that after all this time you now don't ask questions when I know things like this". "That is because I know you, you were probably told the second I stepped out of my room, to train."

"True, so what do you really think of me letting Ricardo and Laurel to our little crusade?" "I think it was a good idea, there solo skills, let alone combined skills are amazing. They pick up League moves and tactics faster than majority our other recruits. I think honestly they can be more beneficial than just temporary members of your... crusade".

"So, you think I should what, offer them a pre member deal of the league?"

"I do,"

"'well, it is close to time to move a select few up, I will decide after the mission" I nod as he starts to walks out I say

"what does Nyssa say about all of this?"

"She hasn't,"

"she hasn't said anything about it?"

"No she decided go help out on that mission in Corto Maltese."

"Huh, well I am going to head to the jet to get everything together".

"I'll walk with you."

When we arrived Massaio was talking to the pilot. I put my gear in the cargo part of the jet leaving a small backpack around my shoulders (supplies in case something happens on the plane). As the others start to arrive, we start preparing for takeoff. As everyone is now on the jet I start to walk up the ramp when I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn, and it's Ras, he says "unless it's absolutely necessary don't use your powers".

"Why" I say?

"Your powers can be traced back to you and the league, and if they trace it back to you, they could come after you. And try and take you for there use."

"Who?"

"Agrus, now go, be safe." He walked away Massaio following not far behind, as I walk to up the stairs of the jet giving the pilot the green light to go. When go back to the others i'm stopped.

"What was that all about?" says Laurel.

"Just a few reminders from Ras", I say.

"He seemed serious, anything involving us?"

"No, me actually. I sigh and say, my abilities, healing that is. Unless it's an extreme emergency, he doesn't want me to use them."

"Why?"

"He thinks Agrus will track me down if they find out my powers."

"He has a point,"

"I know."

We arrived at a private airport outside of Star City about 20 miles from Bludhaven at 3:30 AM where a car was waiting for us. "So where are we going?" Asked Diaz.

"To the league headquarters in Starling City." We arrived, and were met by guards. I walk up and in arabic I say "the demons head has approved this visit" both guards nod and step to the side. I continue walking with the others following suit. We make it to the main combat area. And I say "is everyone ready to go now'" they all nod, and I say "we leave in 15 minutes get everything you need for the mission and meet me back at the car in 10, Laurel and Ricardo there are league combat gear down the hall if you want it makes it easier to carry." All three disperse to go get what they need while I grab by gear bag and pack extra smoke bombs, throwing stars, and others. Then I go to my corters (it was set aside for missions near here) I put on my league gear put my throwing stars in their slots, then smoke bombs, and knives. Then headed to the car. When I got there I found everyone ready to go, Laurel and Diaz in all black instead of league gear. "So no on the league gear I guess,

"not really are thing said Laurel, I nodded and said

"move out".

As we were driving down the road we passed places that seemed far from my memory, my school, my mom's office, the dinner me and Phire used to go to. Looking at those places, thinking about the girl who walked through them so full of hope and life. Thinking back it was hard to believe the girl who walked through with the thought of everyone is good, pure, happy is the same girl who will be the one to put the final nail in the coffin of a former friend and new foe.

"Iz?" Said Phire. "Yeah"

"sorry you seemed a little distracted."

"Um, no i'm good, how long until we reach the site?"

"eight minutes," our driver said. About eight minutes past, when we arrive. The house is dark with one light on in a room towards the south east corner, I say in a whisper.

"Phire you cover the east intres, Diaz the north, Laurel the south. I'll cover the main exit, and then knock him out then call you over coms in case you weren't told we use our field names mine is Phoenix, Phires is Azula, and I assume in the field you go by Dragon and you black siren."

"Yeah".

"good let's split up". I leave to head to the room, ducking out of camera view, even though my gear covers my face I can't have the league put on blast. I arrive to the room, the door cracked open, I reach out to my side and pick up my tranquilizer gun (with enough viper venom to knock out my target without killing him), open the door as I aim, I feel a sharp pain in my head as a man with a metal bar cracks over my head, I fall to the ground.

When I look up seconds later, to see my target. As he says, "I figured I'd be expecting a member of the league 'so he thinks i'm alone' considering Aro has not been seen in days."

"Yeah, that's kind of what happens when your caught trying to slip out of a meeting to determine a rat." I say as I can already feel my head healing (I learned how my personal healing worked a few months after I arrived in Nanda Parbat).

"Well I won't be as easily apprehended, especially with a hostage" he says as I silently reach for my dart gun as I grab it and hear a crash down stairs, he turns away to see what it was. I took the opportunity to take a shot, I make it. He falls to the ground in a crashing thud. I get up and call speak on coms saying,

"got Alec he's out, Dragon I need you up here to take him back to the car now and what the hell was that crashing noise."

"Copy that and Black Siren got a little mad at a guard and through him down the stairs". I sighed and said

"just get here, Azula and Black Siren meet us in the car." Minutes later Diaz arrived picking up Alec and throwing him over his shoulder as I lead the way to the front intrents. I heard someone about a hundred feet away, I look to make sure it's not Phire, or Laurel. When it was clear it wasn't I took four throwing stars and threw them restraining his hands, and legs. I keep moving until we get to the car Diaz and Alec first and then me. Alecs guards, ran for the car as I send multiple throwing stars there way as they dodge them we make a getaway. As were miles away I call one of the trusted members of the league to get our things and be ready to bring them out in a moment's notice. Afterwords I sit in silence until it's broken by Phire, "so how'd it go?" "Considering we got him good, why?"

"Your head, Diaz got minutes after you called and accounting for the time it took you to get to the car you would have had to be hit on the head 15 minutes ago." I look at my head through a mirror and see the gash still there not as much as before, but still there.

"Yeah, about that, I got in there and he was waiting for a league member and had a medal bar and hit me"I say.

"Why didn't you call for backup?"

"Because 'I paused' I had it covered."

"He attacked you!"

"I am well aware of that and seconds later I dosed him with enough viper venom to knock him out but not enough to kill him. The mission went as planned, and now we can go home, three days before our deadline."

We got on the jet, Diaz making sure Alec was zip cuffed to a chair. In the back, we start the take off to Nanda Parbat. I look out the window as I feel Phire looking at me with concern. Months after I found out about my powers I started learning how to control my powers, to heal others, and since then my powers to heal myself have weakened drastically. I thought about going to Star labs and asking about it on my last mission here 4 months ago, but I knew it would go straight to Ras and Sapphire and then my parents. I found out long ago nothing about any member of the league goes unknown by Ras. And that would bring me unwanted concern by my family and best friend. And I really don't need that right now. "What are you thinking about?" Phire asked.

"Nothing much just feel a little bad I didn't stop by and see my parents" '_lie_'.

"Yeah I get that. So what do you think Ras is doing right now?"

Ras (p.o.v) right after the jet took off

"Massaio, do think they will meet the deadline" he asked.

"I know they will, you know Aliza was capable to do a mission like this alone, just like she could have easily beat Aro in that fight. She deserves to be a full member Ras. " Massaio said.

"I am well aware she deserves to be a full member and that she is capable, of doing both the mission alone as well as the fight."

"But?" he asked

"She is hiding something from the league, from me"

"What do you think it is? Aliza isn't the kind of person who would do that."

"She would if it's to help the league" he says as he walks back to his chambers. As Massaio starts to follow Ras says "I need to make a call alone Massaio". Ras walked into his chambers he goes and picks up the untraceable phone the league uses to contact, and diles a number. There is a answer on the second ring.

"Star Labs" says .

"We need to talk, about Aliza heart.


	8. Chapter 8

"Star Labs" says .

"We need to talk, about Aliza heart. You met her after your machine put her in a coma. I will send for you and . not a word of this gets out" he says.

"And just who are you?"

"I am Ra's Al Ghul, the demons head" he said then hung up. After words he made the call for them to be picked up by Massaio, and a few others and brought to him directly.

When they were off, Ras stood, looking around for hours at what he had made. He had brought the league out of nothing. When he was given the opportunity to battle for Ras there was only 800 elite assassins. Now he rules a league of over 10,000. Thinking back, to when 1,000 was just a dream. As his train of thought was interrupted by a call. He answers to here the voice of Massaio saying "we have got the assets, and are bringing them to you now".

"Good" looking to see it has been less than 8 hours. "Bring them to my chambers". He said as he walks to his chair. Minutes later they walked in. wheeled in, with Dr. Caitlin snow at his side. Wells spoke first,

"is there a reason you had your goons take us from Central City?"

"There is actually" he said while motioning his guards away. "The machine you designed gave my goddaughter powers. Powers that now are affecting her healing process, that before if she got hurt it would be gone in minutes, now it takes hours, why is that?"

"Aliza, is your goddaughter?" Asked Catlin.

"Yes, she is, I was the one who recommended her parents to go to Star Labs. To figure out what was going on after she awoke from the coma" said Ras.

"And we found out what was going on, and that she was a metahuman. We offered to help her control her powers and use them for good, but her parents said no. she wasn't even given a chance to choose." said Wells.

"She did choose, after her father refused your help when you came the first time. He and his wife had made the decision that it was time for Aliza to join the league. It was known before she was born that she was strong. And it was set in stone she would be a member of the league during her mothers pregnancy. When a member is released or in this case two, the kin will take their place if I choose to accept them, and in the case of Aliza I did."

"So she never choose? Her father did, you did! You never allowed her to make the decision herself!" Caitlin said annoyed.

"Wrong, she could have said no to my offer to train both her and Sapphire, but after I told them both to try their hand at going out and helping people, they came back and choose the League."

"Because Aliza had no handle on her powers! With us she would have already have her powers down." said Well,

"And when she did start using her powers to heal others it will be the end of her!" he said

"What are you talking about" said Wells.

"Healing others are weakening her own healing! She is taking longer and longer to heal after healing someone else"

"If you would have brought her to us, we could have figured this out months ago" said

"And what exactly could you do about it?"

"We have the technology to find out things like this, we go out and work to help this city." said Wells.

"With Mr. Allen, yes I am well aware of your little operation. Don't forget I have people everywhere even it Central City. You really should tell him to watch when he takes his mask off".

"If you know that, you can know we can help someone like her"

"You can help by taking her powers, they are doing her more harm than good. With them gone the necklace will be enough to bring her self healing back".

"We can't take her powers, they are apart of her, binded to her cells. She needs them know more than ever to balance out the power she holds in her necklace" says .

"There not balanced, the dark matter is overtaking the Lazareth pit water"

"If that's the case we can run some test, and figure it out." Said Catlin. As the phone rang he walked over and answered it. The voice on the other end was Aliza's.

"We have the accomplice and will land in in Nanda Parbat in less then a hour."

"Good work, bring him straight to my chambers" he said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Ras sighed and said

"Aliza she will be here in less then a hour."

"How?"

"She went on a mission last night with three other people, given four days to complete it and they did it in one."

"Impressive" he said

"Yes, it is, that's the thing about Aliza, she could have done this mission alone in close to the same amount of time. Just as she could easily defeat the young man who challenged her to an agniki (the league battle). But I convinced her to allow Ricardo to take the fight to test his strength. Why is that you think"

"You didn't have the confidence in her that you say you do?" said Wells.

"No, I had all the confidence in the world she could do both of those things, until I started to see the signs her body was weakening because of the dark matter from your machine. And if she keeps this up the necklace will be no good in saving her. From the start it was her life source. She could barely breathe after she was born the doctors gave her hours to live, when her mother was pregnant she was injured leaving Nanda Parbat. They thought the baby was dead. But I had given Alex a necklace with Lazareth it water in it she put it on, and it healed her but the fedus wasn't. They traveled to the states had the baby and she then put the necklace on Aliza, and since then it has kept her alive."

"With the dark matter she doesn't need it anymore she has the lazareth pit water in her cells"! Said Wells

"All she needs is a cure from dark matter" said Ras

"No, she needs to make the choice herself you all have made it for her for too long. From getting help in the first place, to this match, to the League. None of it was her choice".

"And yet she is happy, her parents are happy, and she is alive. If I would have denied her birthright to join the league she would have went out alone to try to be a hero and in the process her powers would have weaken and she would die."

"If she was with us we could have helped her, technology helps people."

"Does it? She wouldn't be dealing with this if it wasn't for you. "

"No she wouldn't but she at least deserves a choice. If she doesn't want this anymore we are close to a cure, if not she can choose to come back with us and figure it out".

"Fine, now go we have a trial by combat to get ready for or maybe even two" Ras said as they walked out.

Fifteen minutes later Aliza walked in with Alec's hands zip cuffed in front of him. With the others following not far behind. As Aliza tells him "kneel before the demons head".

"Hell no you little witch" he said angrily.

"Very well then" I say as I throw a punch hitting the pressure point in the back of his knee as he falls to the floor in agony. "You could have done it the easy way" I said, as Phire and I kneeled before Ras. He motioned for us to rise.

We stood as he said "impressive, you all brought him here in one piece. And days under the deadline."

"Of course, we had a good leader" said Sapphire. As Ricardo and Laurel agreed.

"I agree, Massaio take the prisoner, he can share a cell with his partner". Massaio came in and took Alec away. Minutes passes and Massaio was back. "Now Aliza and I were talking about both of your progress (Daiz and Laurel) and I have come to the decision that I would like to offer both of you a deal to be apart of my inner circle of the league and stay on here at Nanda Parbat or one of our other bases."

"We would be honored" said Diaz.

"I agree" said Laurel.

"There is one more thing and it is about Aliza. I have been talking to Massaio, you parents and pretty much asking around the league about what they think your future in the league should be."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"With a lot of consideration and thought I have decided upon what I think is best for your future and your parents agree with me." he said with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Aliza is the best premember you have in the league you can't make her leave. She brought the mission together and found both Aro and Alec." said Sapphire as Laurel and Diaz agreed.

"I am well aware of all those things and that is why we have decided to make Aliza a full member of the League." he said smiling. As my parents walked in I walked over and gave them a hug. Then went to Sapphire and Ras. standing with Diaz and Laurel. I then say,

"Thank you I am honored to become a member of the league."

"The process of becoming a member is rigus. The final fight will be nothing you have ever faced before."

"But, it will be worth it" I said

"Yes, it will" he said.

"Now go, there is a trial to prepare for. The ceremony will be in three days." he says as everyone but Ras, Massaio, and my parents go.

"Do you think she's ready?" Ras asked Massaio and my parents.

"As I said before she has everything a member of the league needs, skill, heart, awareness, stealth, and so much more. She has surpassed all of our expectations. She faced death and came out an angel. She is a true member of the league" said Massaio.

Alex replied "thank you Massaio, I agree. When we brought our daughter to the steps of your door, for the second time she was hurt, barely alive you saved her and then gave her true purpose. Purpose that she didn't have otherwise. You trained her to be a part of something great. You gave her something no one else not even us could. A life of meaning. Thank you my friend."

'That means a lot thank you. I am just worried, I called Star Labs."

"Why?" my father asked.

"Something is happening to Aliza. I have seen it, felt it recently. Her powers her meta DNA is overtaking the necklace. Every time she uses her powers to heal someone her inner healing is getting weaker. If this keeps up she won't be able to save herself if something happens."

"That's why you refused her fight against Aro" said Massaio.

"Yes, I knew if Aro did something unpredictable and hurt her beyond what the necklace can handle there would be a chance she couldn't recover. So I waited until she left for the mission and called Star Labs I brought them here to make a meta human cure. Turns out they are almost done with one but it is untested. I requested it and they basically said they want Aliza to work with them in Central City like the Flash."

"Absolutely not" Kc said.

"That is what I told them. And they replied with it's her choice and that we have robbed her of a choice too many times."

"We had the right to make the choices at those times because we are her parents. And we gave her a choice one she made on her own. She doesn't need to be some vigilante" Kc said.

"I agree Dr. Wells and are here in quarters 39 and 40" said Ras. My parents nod and go find them.

Aliza's P.O.V

"So are you ready for your fight?" I ask Diaz.

"Definitely" he responds.

"The real question is, are you ready to be a member of the league?" said Laurel.

"I am actually. As odd as it may seem I am ready to commit fully to the league".

"Are you sure about that." said .


	9. Chapter 9

"The real question is, are you ready to be a member of the league?" said Laurel.

"I am actually. As odd as it may seem I am ready to commit fully to the league".

"Are you sure about that." said .

"Um , Caitlen what are you doing here?"

"The real question is what are you doing here? He said"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You work for the league of assassins now. You hurt people instead of helping them. Why didn't you take our offer we could have helped you, saved you from this life." Caitlin said walking towards me. I step back, with Laurel, Sapphire and Diaz behind me I motion them all back as I step forward and say.

"You didn't want to help me. You wanted to exploit me, make me just like the flash. Knowing there was nothing you could do to help me, Ra's Al Ghul helped me, saved me, gave me a life with the league a life that I didn't know I wanted. And in three days he will give me a new life, I will be reborn in the name of the league."

"No you won't, you don't want this, they brainwashed you, from the day you were born you didn't have a choice they never gave you one. He told me himself you were bound to the league by blood before you were even born. You can make one now, come with us. Let us help you!" shouted. I take a few steps forward.

"Iz what are you doing?" asked Phire.

"I am doing what's best" I respond. As reaches for my hand to seal the deal. When I push his chair back and grab the emergency speaker next to him and yell out "we have intruders protect Ra's Al Ghul at all cost. Then in a blink of an eye there gone. "Siren, Dragon I say as I toss him a league bag say go find Ras get him out of here take out anyone who isn't in the league, Phire your with me. Let's find them".

As we are walking both watching and waiting for any sign of them I hear footsteps behind me I make a slow movement to my side as I grab 4 throwing stars and whip around about to release my weapons at my target when I see my parents and Massaio "what are you doing out here?" I asked

"we heard over the emergency speaker, are you guys ok?" Mom asked.

"Were fine, you guys have to go back inside we have intruders I ordered are new people to take out anyone who is not a member or premember. So we can find and Caitlin". I said.

"So it was them, we were trying to find them when we heard the alarm."Dad said.

"Yeah, they tried to get me to come with them back to Central City. Saying a bunch of crazy things like I was born without a choice and I need to make the right one now."

"We need to get back to the chambers" said Massaio.

"Let's go" I said.

P.O.V

"Your timing is impeccable ." I say as Catilen and I look around at our surroundings.

"Thanks sorry for not being there before she sounded the alarm. Why did she do that? You said she wants to join us she just needs to get away from the league so she can." he asked

"Well the league and her parents never gave her a chance to choose" Wells stated.

"But we just did and instead of joining us she sounded an alarm that has us on the run." said Barry

"She needs time, she can't stay here. You heard her Ras is planning on making her a full member of the League Of Assassins. He is going to turn a Metahuman made for helping and healing others into a merciless killer!" Caitlin yelled.

"It's her choice". Said Barry.

"She never got a choice! She was brought to us after her parents let her be in a coma for six months! She wanted to stay and help others. They made her go with Ras and she has been bound to the league by blood since before she was born. She deserves to be free." Catilen yelled back.

"I agree" said Ras walking behind them followed by Laurel and Ricardo.

"I never gave my goddaughter a real choice. Until I asked her to be a full member of the League. And she said yes. That was a choice she made she could have said no, just as she said no to your offer to go to Central City."

"How do-"

"I have my people everywhere do you really think I wouldn't have someone with my goddaughter close to all times."

"So you have a friend of hers spying on her so she doesn't leave?"

"No she has been free to leave since she got here. A pre member is only bound here until they request to leave or they are banished. It is only a full member when your bound to the league until death or you are released which hasn't happened in close to 17 years."

"If you care so much why didn't you reject her in the league. Give her a chance to have a better life, or a life at all?" said Barry.

"I never reject talent like hers, unless it's followed by someone with no control. And if you care so much lets get her here. Ricardo if you would call Aliza and give her our location we can put this to rest.".

"Dragon to Phoenix come in Phoenix." Diaz said. To a league style walki modified for security.

"This is Phoenix is everything ok? Did you and Black Siren find Ras?" I asked

"Yes, and he is with us and safe but we need you to come to the Jasmine forest now." said Diaz

"Why are you in the Jasmine forest?" I asked

"Ras wants to talk to you, just get here." Diaz said.

"A little harsh Ricardo." said Laurel. As Diaz shrugged. Minutes later Aliza arrived followed by her parents, Sapphire, and Massaio.

"You found them" Aliza said as she drew her sword from her side and pointed it at the intruders. As Sapphire and Massaio did the same.

"Peace, young ones lower your weapons." Ras said motioning to us.

We did so as Aliza asked "what is going on?".

"According to our unwelcomed visitors you my goddaughter are here against your will. And was never given a choice. And I agree that when your parents brought you to me you didn't have a choice in the matter. So I stand here today asking you now, do you want to leave the League and go back to Central City with them to be what they gave you a chance to be over a year ago a vigalanie?"

"Hero" said Barry Allen.

"Sure, choice is now yours. Make the one you want."

"You can make the right choice, now we can protect you from the league and Ras." said Barry.

"I don't need protection from the league or Ras, he has never betrayed me. He was the one who saved me."

"He took you, you could have had a life. A real life, one where you don't spend your youth training, fighting, killing."

"I love training and I don't kill, that is not my department" I said.

"But it will be if you stay, you don't belong here. Where is that girl I met at Star Labs. The girl who, when we asked if we could help you, train you said yes. And took the step to us. Until her father pulled her back. Where is Aliza?" said Caitlyn

"I am here, I have always been me." I said as Caitlyn starts to taking steps towards me. As I start contemplating taking a step towards them when I feel someone take me arm and pull me a few step back. I turn and see it was Diaz, under the order of Ras I assume.

"Have you, because the person standing before me is not the same happy person I met."

"Because your getting on my nerves"

"Or is it because they have changed you, turned you into one of them." said Wells.

"I am who I am. And I choose to be in the League of Assassins." I said as I start to walk away when I feel someone grab my hand and then in a blink of an eye I am miles away. "What the heck just happened! I say as he lets go of my arm fast and I fall to the ground hitting my head on the way down. Passing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry! Said Wells.

"I thought the plan was to get her away from the league"

"Only if she consents, we can't kidnap her unless something extream happens!" said Caitlin.

"You didn't tell me that!" he said.

"Shushhhh!, there going to be looking for her! We have to hurry" Said Caitlin.

"No what we have to do is bring her back."

"But the whole kidnapping thing".

"No, not to Central City. Back to the League."Wells said.

"What! After we just spent the past two days trying to get her away from them. Said Caitlin.

"She has made her choice, we can't force her to come with us."

"It's what's best this is what she wants. And we can leave her a note that if she needs help she knows where to find us."

"Fine (said Barry) call Cisco so he can vibe us out of here I don't really feel like running around earth again." Caitlin made the call as Barry picked up the unconscious Aliza and super speed her away.

"Find her" said Ras.

"She could literally be anywhere, how could we let this happen." said Kc.

"We will find her, none of us will stop looking until she is back" said Laurel.

"Let's keep looking near the forest" said Diaz. when a blast of wind came hurdling in, and in the blink of an eye, Ricardo was holding Aliza in this arms when Barry from close to a hundred feet away said she's fine, she fell after I superspeed her away.

"Wells decided if she wants to be in the League she can be, no one can force her hand. Just tell her when she needs us she knows where to find us." he was gone in a flash.

"Aliza, Aliza" everyone said. As Ras, said

"Everyone calm down, she is here and she is safe. We need to get back to the chambers." everyone agreed, and they all started walking. With about a mile left until they arrived at the chambers Aliza started to wake up.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" said Sapphire.

" I'm fine", I said as I went to move my head up and pain struck. "Ah" I said as I reached for my head.

"Calm down your fine" said Ras. " and his team tried to take you, with the help of they got you out of here in a blink of an eye. And after he went to let you go and he dropped you and you hit your head. He then brought you back, saying they tried to give you another option."

"After saying no a half a dozen times you would think they would take a hint" I said as Ricardo slowly put me down. "I'm fine" I said.

Minutes past of walking and we arrive at Ras chambers. "Are you sure your ok? Said Diaz.

"Yeah, I will be fine are you ready for your fight?"

"Yeah, he said.

"Speaking of we should probably start heading there." said Ras. We agreed Diaz left first to get ready (Ras told him about the customs for the fight which means he would be fighting in a league shirt) afterwards the rest of us left, when we got there Aro was there zip cuffed and Ricardo was standing on the other side. This was a three round fight unless someone wins twice then it is over. Massaio was then told to cut the zip cuffs and the match was about to start. "This is a three round fight, if the other opponent gives up or yields, the next round will start. If the same person wins twice it's over now begin." as he stepped back.

Ricardo made the first move ducking around Aro punching the side of his face. Aro falls, as fast as he went down he was up again. Aro took a swing when Diaz ducked out and landed another punch. Aro fell as Diaz boot stomped his ribs. The fight lasted all of 3 minutes before Aro yelled yield. Diaz stepped away as Ras said, "round two". Fight two started similar to the first. With Aro trying to land a hit and failing. But unlike the first Aro was wobbling, as he said

"the rules of the league are deceitful, the one I requested to fight as forced to give the fight up with no choice" there it is again people saying I have no choice.

"If you really want to suffer the same fate from the hands of a different opponent fine, Aliza come forward." _I did_. "You can fight Aliza if she accepts and the playing field is close to even. The intruder hit her over the head." _not really true but close enough._

"Aliza?" he asked

"I wouldn't call it much of a fight but yeah I accept" I trade places with Diaz and Ras starts the fight. I move to the right to give myself an opening when out of nowhere Aro does a kick to the middle of my knee.

"Ow what the hell!" I say as I punch him in the mouth and step back as he holds his face in his hands. I slowly feel my leg healing as I see Laurel, Sapphire and Diaz getting ready to intervene, I hold my hand out to stop them when Aro takes the opportunity to kick me in the lower back I fall. As quickly as I fell I arose. Quick as a storm I put my hand on the ground balancing on my hand I spin and kick him in the stomach. He falls as I stomp on his ribcage, then bend over him taking his arm over and bending it when he yells out,

"I yield!" I through him down and say,

"You should have just let it go, and saved yourself from even an more embarrassing loss." I say as I walk (more like limp) out of the arena, hearing footsteps behind me. I turn to see everyone looking at me with concern. "I am fine".

"Are you? Because we just saw you-" said Dad.

"Win, you just saw me win" I said.

"We also saw you get kicked in the back and take a extreme blow to the knee that for normal people would have torn something. Could it have torn something in your knee?"

"I don't know i'm not a doctor". I said still walking. Feeling the burning pain in my knee but not showing it. I keep going until I hear something I stop and say.

"OK, I get you guys want to make sure i'm fine but this is getting annoying." I say as I turn around to see a girl with the face of Catien Snow, but she is different. She has snow white hair, blazing blue eyes, and snow and ice coming from her hands as she throw what I assume is a ball of ice at me. I duck, thinking to myself. _She is a meta, _I run as fast as a can with a blown out knee.

She yells out "you have nowhere to run, come with me now! Or I will get frosty and you won't like me when I get frosty" With frosty right behind me I grab my walki and yell into it.

"Phoenix requesting backup_, _now!"

"What's wrong? Where are you?" asked Diaz. I hear Ras, asking what's wrong.

"Well I am being chased through the Jasmine forest by a psycho Catiline. Who apparently is a meta with frost powers. And I need back up because it turns out I left my weapons pouch with you guys, and Running through a forest with a blown out knee is a little harder than expected!"

"Were on our way, just don't stop running until we get there" said Diaz.

"Easier said than done, whoa!" I said while ducking out of a almost game ending ice blast aiming for my head..

"What was that!" I hear Ra's on the other line.

"Ice queen is getting a little testy" I yell while I try to juggle running on a now inflamed knee, avoiding a ice attack, and responding to my team so my friends and family don't have an anxiety attack. This is turning out to be quite an interesting day. I thought to myself. As I hear someone yelling my name, I turn around. In doing so I twist my knee even more and I look down to see the purple coloration forming on and around my right knee. When another shot of pain comes rushing through my knee, I scream and fall to the ground in pain. I hear my name again, through the sound of pain bursting through my head because of my knee I can't tell who it is I reach for the tree next to me to pull myself up, hitting the side of my knee I am not able to move. I lay in wait hearing my name called for the third time I reach for my side trying to get to my coms to realize it fell from my pocket 40 feet away. I lie there until the pain gets the better of me as I fall into unconsciousness. Thinking to myself, how can I protect the league when I can't even protect myself?


	11. Chapter 11

Ras P.O.V

"We have to find her!" he said.

"We are going to find her" said Sapphire.

"In time is the real question," said Diaz.

"Diaz!" said laurel and Sapphire together.

"Well according to her message over comes, ice queen who is apparently meta alter ego is chasing her for some reason. The reason I assume is because they decided they weren't done trying to get her away from the league. The question is why do they care so much".

"I don't know, but if they have found her no doubt she is in Central City. Keep looking in case they haven't found her yet." a branch cracks, they all turn. Saying "Aliza?".

"Guess again" said Killer Frost.

"Where is my daughter!" Alex said angrily.

"Your daughter, are you sure about that? Because the blood work they did at the hospital, didn't match yours." she said in a sinister voice.

"Blood or not she is my child you can not take her."

"I can and I did." she smiled

"Wait what is she talking about?" asked Sapphire.

"Leave it Sapphire" said Alex and Ras at the same time.

"No! What are you talking about Aliza is there daughter. She is your daughter right?"

"Child this is none of your business now listen to me, anything you hear can not get to Aliza." said Ras.

"So it's true she is not your daughter she is not even a Heart?"

"Sapphire, she is our daughter. It's complicated." said Kc.

"How is the truth complicated?" she yelled in anger.

"I agree with the kid," said Diaz.

"Just forget about it for now, we have to get Aliza back."

"So you can lie to her more,or is it because your afraid that with us she will learn the truth. The three most influential people in her life has lied to her? Who is it? Who is the real father you are hiding her from, Ras?".

"No, it can't be explained." said Kc.

"It can, quite easily when I show your 'daughter" her blood test in comparison to yours."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kc.

"Simple really, we want Aliza on our team."

"Why?" asked Laurel.

"Because her abilities both in healing and in training will prove to be a major asset to us. And we all agree having a healing assassin running around with orders to kidnap people or worse is not safe for Central City." Frost said

"We won't let you take her, in case you have forgotten I have an army at my command and I will lay waste to your city." Ras said.

"Are you sure about that because last time I checked your goddaughter is in that city. Try and find her or any member of my team and I will tell her the truth. Bye" she said as she jumped into the breach.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kc.

"We are going to lay waste to Central City until they give Aliza back." said Ras

"But she said if we do, she will show Aliza the results" said Kc

"I know but thankfully we know a certain time master who owes me a favor." he says as they go back to Ras quarters. "Everyone go call and prepare Nyssa's team in cortor mostes, to meet us at the league safe house in Star City. As well as 30 other members and prepare for the attack on Central City." said Ras. as everyone started to leave he said "Alex and Kc stay here if you can we have a few things to discuss". When everyone was gone Alex asked.

"What are we going to do? Aliza can't find out, you know what will happen." Alex said.

"I am well aware, Captain Hunter made it very clear during his last visit, if anyone found out he had a daughter the time masters would find her and kill her."

"So what are we going to do?" Kc asked.

"I am going to call him and tell him what's going on. And he is going to fix this." said Ras.

"Ras are we going to lose our daughter?"

"I will never let that happen." I said as I walked over to the phone, flipping it to the side pressing a button Rip installed, in case of emergencies. In one ring he answered.

"What happened?" He asked quickly

"How did you-"

"Our anachronism app is going off like crazy, I asked gidon and she said the league had laid waste to Central City showing the world the league is real and in result causing a world wide panic. I ask again what is going on?"

"It's Aliza" I said in a soft whisper.


	12. Chapter 12

"Our anachronism app is going off like crazy, I asked gidon and she said the league had laid waste to Central City showing the world the league is real and in result causing a world wide panic. I ask again what is going on?"

"It's Aliza" I said in a soft whisper.

"What happened?" he asked in worry.

"She was taken."

"How?"

"Star Labs, apparently has a meta of their own by the name of Killer Frost, or known in her non Ice Queen form as Caitlin Snow. This morning the Star Labs team came trying to get Aliza to come with them, saying she never got a choice and she is better off with them. She declined and left. Then later on that day she competed in a one round fight against a traitor where she was round kicked in the knee and suffered a severe injury to her knee and still one. We tried to get her to take it easy. But of course she didn't and said she was fine and limbed away. Somehow ending up running away from frosty and while she ran she turned and I assume tore something else in her knee. Then she fell and passed out and they took her."

"Oh my god" Rip said

"That's not all, while she was in the hospital after the accident. They took her blood, which Star Labs hacked. They know."

"How much?"

"They know Aliza is not my child" said Alex.

"And there going to tell her aren't they?" asked Rip

"Yes, that is why we are going to destroy their home if they care about Central City they won't say anything to her. But if they do we need you to come and bring your memory wipe gizmo."

"There is no need anymore, the threat is gone. My team and I will come and help you get her back. It's time she knew the truth." said Rip

"You were the one who wanted the truth kept from her in the first place!" said Kc

"To keep her safe!, and after everything that happened with the explosion, and the abduction I think she would be safer with me." said Rip.

"Running around through time not a chance!" said Alex

"We can all talk about this after we find Aliza. Meet us at the league safe house in Star City in twelve hours". Rip nodded and hung up to tell his team about the mission and his secret.

"Ras we can't, we can't let him take Aliza!" said Alex.

"Technically we have to. The deal we all made 17 years ago was because of the danger the time masters possed. When Rip and Kc conceived a child and when she found out they had already broken up and she was dating you. Then when you two determined you were going to marry and raise the child. Rip came back and said he was going to leave the child with you two to raise as your own. So the time masters won't erase her from history. And in return if the threat is ever gone he would get a chance to meet her and be in her life."

"It's not fair she is our daughter, we raised her!" said Alex

"I know, and when we get her back. She will come back to Nanda Parbat and if she still wants to be a member she can become a full member of the league. With that she will also have a choice to go with Rip and travel through time, coming back when we need her and when you want to see your daughter."

"Are you going to talk to Rip about it?" asked Kc.

"Yes now go prepare, we are going to Central City" said Ras

On the waverider Rip's P.O.V

"So you have a daughter? And you never said anything." asked Sarah

"Yeah man, the whole time we thought you only had one kid, who was-" said Jax

"Jax!" said Sarah.

"Sorry, but still why did you never tell us." Jax asked, as they were walking to the bridge.

"Tell you what" asked Ray.

"I will address the situation . I just received a call regarding our anachronism in Central City 2017." He saw the look of worry on Martin's face regarding the fact his daughter is an anachronism. "No Martin it's not Lily." Martin breathed a sigh of relief. It is technically the result of a failed relationship turned pregnancy before I fell in love with Miranda."

"You have another kid!" everyone but Sarah and Jax said.

"Yes, with a woman by the name of Kc, who is now married to a former member of the League. When I found out I came back by then it had been 15 years on my end and I had moved on and had a child with Miranda. I went back even though it was prohibited because I received word there was an emergency. I went to Nanda Parbat to find my ex who was 7 months pregnant. I didn't know how to contact you, she said. And I was going to go back and ask the time master to take leave when I was told what happened to my family in my absence. I knew it happened because of who I was and I was not going to let it happen again. So I told Ras, Kc and her future husband, to never tell anyone even Aliza who her real father is. I couldn't risk losing her too."

"Wow, that sounds horrible."said Ray

"It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made."

"But you made it and now she is a time anachronism? Asked Martin.

"No not Aliza herself, the anachronism is the result of her apparent abduction."

"Your daughter was abducted! Why didn't you say that first!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well mainly because I figured I had to tell you I have a child before I told you her current states. In regards to her abduction. when I left and told them to protect Aliza at all cost they took it as push he into joining the league of assassins." Rip said visibly frustrated.

"We will get her back, but first why would the league take Aliza. Did they not want to make good on there end of the deal?" Sara

"No, it's not the league who took her. It was Star Labs, a Killer Frost to be exact."

"No, Caitlyn would never force someone to working for Star Labs." Martin exclaimed.

"Well she did, and she has the Flash, and the rest of the team backing her."

"What did Mr. Al Ghul say exactly?" Martin said

"He said they approached her twice about leaving the league and she declined. The apparently one member tried to take her by force and she got away. Afterwards she left to go fight a traitor."

"Trial by combat" said Sarah.

"Precisely, and in combat she apparently suffered a severe injury to her knee, but still came out on top. And after the fight was over she told everyone she was fine and they believed her and just let her limp off no doubt causing irreversible damage to her knee. Not to mention running on it and getting bloody kidnapped!" I said as I shove a glass.

"We will get her back Rip, I promise." Sara said in a calm tone.

"We have to find her for both her safety and Central Cities. The league has given them an ultimatum. Give her back or the league will lay waste to Central City and that professor is the part of the anachronism. The other part is according to Gideon, they don't take the bate and refuse her release so the league attacks Central City, alarming the government and showing the world the league is real. I never should have left her with them."

"Rip you did what you believed was right. And now the threat you are gone so we will get your daughter back before the league attacks the city, and we will bring her home." said Sara.

"Thank you Sarah, Ras wants us to try to convince them first because of the threat of exposing the league. He has requested the services of mainly myself and Sara. but I told him you two know them quite well." pointing to Jax and Martin.

"So what? You four get to go on a rescue mission and were stuck on the ship." asked Ray.

"No, the rest of you are backup on the ship. If we need you we will alert Gideon."

"Fine" they said.

"Gideon plot a course."

"Where to Captain?" said Gideon.

"Star City 2017 the League safe house."


	13. Chapter 13

Star Labs

"What on earth were you thinking Catilen!" exclaimed. Looking at an unconscious Aliza.

"Technically, I wasn't killer frost was." she said.

"You share the same head, and you know how to control her. And yet it was solely her idea?" said Wells

"Umm," she said.

"No, not umm. You abducted a teenage girl! Who is also a freakin member of the League Of Assassins!"

"Exactly she is not safe!" Catilen exclaimed.

"That's not our concern. Our concern now is trying to stop the League from destroying Central City because we took Ras goddaughter! He said.

"We can't just bring her back!" she said.

"Yes we can! But we now we need to find them. They said we have less than 8 hours. I need to think" he said as he left. After he left Catilen looked back over to Aliza. She looked so young, the flush of her face still there from running through a forest on a now extremely visible injured knee.

'_How did she do it' _Catilen thought. _How did she make it as far as she did on what looks like a broken knee. Was she really ready to risk further injury to avoid joining us. She thought as she had an idea she ran to her deck scrambling to find the blood work. She found it and put it in Alizas pocket. She thought as she walked away this might change her mind._

At the league safe house

"They should be here any minute" said Ras to Alex and Kc while standing on the rooftop of the building

"How do you even know they will show up." asked Kc.

"Because I know both Sara and Rip and they are coming" just like that the waverider showed up landed on the roof and went into a cloak. In a matter of seconds the cargo bay opened and there stood Rip Hunter and Sara Lance.

"Rip" Kc said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Kc" he said in the same tone.

"Ok then" Sara said

"Yeah, anyway. Let's go inside." said they all walked inside. Guards came full circle around them Ras held his hand out to stop them nodded and left.

"So not much has changed,'' said Sara.

"No I suppose not Ta-er al-Usfar." Ras said as Sara thought back to her previous name, her previous life before Rip recruited her to be a legend.

"Apologies you don't go by that name anymore."

"No need, Ta-er al-Usfar will always be me. Even if Sara Lance is who I now go by."

"You have always been wise Ta-er al-Usfar. And you have grown so much since you left, I take it that was partly because of Captain Hunter." Ras said.

"Rip has helped me find peace on the waverider. But you will always be the one who helped me channel what I needed to survive."

"Thank you" he said.

"Speaking of surviving, what are we going to do about Aliza?" said Alex..

"My team is waiting on the waverider as a backup. But if all goes as planned we will get her back safely, and without spilling blood."

"And if your little plan doesn't work?" Kc said.

"Then I will handle it." Rip said.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better" she mumbled.

"Because you like to make everything difficult" he mumbled back.

"I heard that" she said.

"I am well aware," he said

"Enough, Kc I know this is not what you want but it doesn't matter. What matters is Aliza's safe return." he said.

"What you're planning to do is to let her go. Taking her right back to where we are, away from us!" said Alex.

"Because I deserve to have a chance to know her, you weren't even going to tell me she existed!"

"To keep her safe!" Kc said.

"Safe! In the past year she has been struck by lighting and kidnapped not once but twice!" Rip exclaimed.

"Enough! We are done talking about this. We have to get Aliza back and then you three can resume your argument agreed!" yelled Ras.

"Yeah" they said.

"Good, now what's the plan?" Sara asked.

"The plan is Sara, and I go to Star Labs and talk to them. And explain the situation, they know her they will listen to her. If not we bring Martin. And if all else fails-." Rip takes a memory wiper from his side. "I will hit them with this, take her and run."

"And what if they won't let her go." Asked Alex

"I will call the police on them for abduction and assault on her knee." Rip said

"Why don't we do that first?" Kc asked.

"Because, we have to give them the chance to do the right thing." said Sara.

"Ok, you two can go and try your hand at the plan if none of them work, we are killing them." said Ras.

"Fine" said Rip as he and Sara walked out.

"Do you think our plan will work" Rip asked Sara.

"I think it will, we just have to go in there untied and we will get your daughter back."

"If they even keep up their end of the deal, I know the moment I left they would try to get out of it." Rip said

"Maybe when this is all over go to them and reassure them that your not taking their daughter away. " Said Sara

"I would never, take Aliza away from them permanently. On the waverider she would be free to take the jump ship home to see Alex and Kc whenever she wanted." Rip said.

"Did you tell them that?" she asked.

"No I suppose not. If you would excuse me for a moment." he said walking back towards Ras chambers walking in he said " um hi, can we talk?".

"I wouldn't advise it considering the last three times it ended in yelling." said Ras.

"Yes, but this time I hope will be different. It hasn't occurred to me until now you two are upset because you believe I am taking your daughter away. I took it as you two are trying to keep her away from me. It wasn't until asked me if I was going to keep Aliza away from you both. To be clear I was never going to do that. My plan was when the threat was gone, I was going to come back and be in her life. If she choose to come on the waverider I was going to show her how to use the jump ship, and she would be free to go home when she wanted to see you."

"You were?" asked Alex.

"Yes, I would never try to keep her from you both."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for everything." Kc said.

"I know why you did it, it was just hard not to be there."

"I love that this conversation didn't end in a fight but we still have the task at hand." Ras said.

"Right, I will call you if something happens." Rip said and left seeing Sara smiling.

"So you worked it out?"

"Yes, thanks to you ." he said as they left to go to the roof, then taking the jump ship to Star Labs. They called ahead to avoid conflict.

At Star Labs

"We have guest" said Wells rolling in. Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco stand in front of Aliza in a guarding formation. "Calm down it's not them, it is actually are friends from the waverider." he said motioning towards Sara and Rip.

"Oh hey, sorry about that. Um where is Martin?" Catilen asked, it has been weird for her since Ronnie (the previous other half of firestorm), died. Martin was all she had left of Ronnie.

"He's on the ship. We actually came here for a reason, there was a major alert on the anachronism app."

"Oh, how can we help?" Catilen asked.

"Well, when we looked into the cause of the anachronism it was actually caused by an apparent abduction." Rip said trying to get to the point but failing.

"What do you mean?" asked Cisco. Rip sighed and said

"Aliza is what I mean. When you involentarly took her from Nanda Parbat you created a feud with the league. One that according to Gideon causes the league to attack Central City. in result thousands die, and it becomes an international incident. He said.

"I was trying to do the right thing. No one should be forced into a life like that." Catilen exclaimed.

"I was never forced into this life, I chose it." I said weakly while trying to get up.

"Relax, your fine." said Cisco.

"Fine! your crazy ice witch attacked me!" I said angrily.

"Caitlin!" Berry exclaimed.

"Agein didn't think it was going to go down like that" she defended.

"Anyway, to fix the anachronism and stop Ras from killing all of you. You have to let us take her back." Sara said.

"What so she can be the people who lied to her her whole life." Caitlin mumbled.

"Caitlin!" Wells shouted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Nothing take her and go. I will not the league destroy my city because you want to make a point, Caitlin." Wells said as he rolled out.

"Aliza come with us," Sara said.

"I don't know either of you, and what did you mean by lied to me my whole life?" I asked hoping for answers.

"She doesn't mean anything by she is trying to get into your head. Come with us you can trust us."

"The league can only trust the league." I stated.

"I know that is why you will trust me." she sighed and said, "because I am Ta-er al-Usfar".

"Your Ta-er al-Usfar? Nyssa, Ras, Massaio, and everyone else in the league speaks very highly of you."

"I appreciate that, now do you trust me?" She asked me as both Sara and I believe it was Rip held out a hand. I took them both as I stepped off and stand almost falling over but caught by Rip.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said as I try to regain my balance.

"You're obviously not" Rip said looking at my knee.

"I am fine" I said annoyed.

"Like you were fine when you left the fight limping and ended up in a chase?"

"Lets go" I said trying to change the subject. As we walk out of star labs and onto the roof. "What are we doing on the roof?" I asked confused.

"catching our ride back to the league's headquarters in Star City." Sara said.

"Why are they in Star City?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because according to them if our plan didn't work they were going to attack Central City." Rip said knowing and seeing the outcome. I nodded and asked.

"How are going to get exactly" I asked looking around. And out of nowhere a spaceship what looks like straight out of a movie appears. "What the?" I looked in shock.

"Yeah that would be the waverider. My time ship for the last decade." Rip said.

"Nyssa said something about you leaving to be on this waverider."

"Yeah, Nyssa wasn't too thrilled." she said. I should tell her I thought to myself.

"Um speaking of not thrilled. When we get back to headquarters there is someone you might not be too happy with there." I said hoping she doesn't ask follow up questions when,

"Who?" she asked suspiciously.

"Your doppelganger sister and Ricardo Diaz." I said.

"Why is earth two Laurel here?" she asked.

"The reason is classified sorry, I just thought i'd tell you"

"You do remember I was in the League right?" Sara said.

"Yes I do, that doesn't change the fact it's classified."

"Fine i'll ask Ras." she said know doubt trying to get me to tell her.

"Go for it" I said.

"Ok then, Gideon plot a course to the League headquarters."

"Sure thing Captain." Gideon responded. Then we took off. Rip called Ras and told him I was safe. And when we got there to meet them on the waverider.

"Where are going?" I asked as we went down a hallway.

"The medical bay to see what Gideon can do about your knee." Rip said.

"Um, ok." I was confused what could a ship to about a broken knee. As I sat down on a chair Rip put something around my wrist. Minutes passed as I felt a weird tingling in my knee and then a sharp pain. I screamed as Rip grabbed my hand saying.

"You will be ok" he said in a calming voice. I tried to believe him put the pain was unimaginable. "Gideon, what is her states?"

"She is suffering from a severe break in her ACL, MCL, and minisces." she responded.

"Can you fix it?" Ras asked as he walked through the med bay with my parents and Sapphire.

" condition can be reversed with more visits to the med bay for bone stimulets and scans."

"Thank you Gideon." he said

"How bad is it?" asked Ras.

"Her right knee has an ACL, MCL, and Meniscus is torn so mainly her whole right knee is not doing grate. Other than that she is fine. Gideon gave her a bone marrow strengthener to help the brake"

"You didn't answer my question" Ras said.

Rip Sighed and said "it's not good"

"But she will recover?" they asked

"Yes, I believe so," he said.

"I will be fine" I say

"We have heard that one before" Sapphire said glaring at me.

"We are all just glad you are ok." mom said. Changing the subject

"I am glad your ok, so are you going to tell us what happened?" Sapphire asked,

"I was going back to my room when I heard Caitlin. I turned around and it was her but she was different she had snow white hair, frost blue eyes and she had ice powers. Killer frost is what she called herself. She chased me through the Jasmin forest and I thought I heard one of you calling my name so I turned around and twisted my knee I screamed and I fell hitting my head on a tree. I woke up at Star Labs." I said.

"Gideon can you check for a concoction?" asked dad.

"Running diagnostics. appears unaffected by the fall" said Gideon

"Thank you Gideon. Let's give her time to rest" said Ras as everyone left to go talk. After they left I started moving my hand because of the bracelet wire when I felt something in my pocket. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The paper that would change my life.

Rips P.O.V

"So that went better than I expected," said Rip.

"You didn't think Gideon would be able to help her?" Ras Asked.

"I honestly didn't know, she has done miraculous things. But you never know."

"I have to know, did you tell her?" Alex asked.

"No, I think it would be better to wait until she is feeling better so were not adding flame to the fire." he responded.

"Thank you" he said as they were walking they stopped.

"Oh no Catilen!" Kc said.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She knows the truth, what if she told her or gave her a note. oh no." they said and ran to the other side of the ship to the med bay. They were to late Aliza was sitting there looking over the paper Caitlin secretly gave her.

"Aliza!" Kc looked at her daughter in worry.

"So it is true." I said.

"It's complicated." Alex stated

"No it's not, she was right you both have been lying to me this whole time. "

"It's not as simple as that" Ras said.

"You knew?" I asked shocked.

"Just tell me, who is it? Who is my real father? I asked.


End file.
